Into the Forest
by Aussielover
Summary: Pete is finally back patrolling. He enjoys some weekend time off with his new girlfriend Jenny. As their relationship grows closer so does a new threat that neither sees coming.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Forest

"Jim, call in a code four. I'm going to get a description of the robbery suspect."

"Sure, Pete." Jim walks back to the unit sitting along the curb in front of the liquor store on a muggy California afternoon. About ten minutes ago it had been robbed. The uniform of the day is short-sleeved with no tie. The perspiration is beading on Jim's forehead. He wipes his brow before reaching into the unit to grab the mic and requesting code four.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson. Can you give me a description of the suspect?"

"Yes, it was actually two men. They were in their late twenties maybe and average sized. One had brown hair and the other blond. They were both wearing blue jeans and t-shirts. The one had on a green shirt and the other blue. They both had on tennis shoes."

Pete is jotting down everything on his pad as the PR is giving him the rundown. "Can you remember any distinguishing marks or any other details that might help us?"

"Uh, yeah, the guy in the green shirt had some kind of tattoo on the inside of his right forearm. I remember seeing it when he pointed the gun at my chest."

"So, one of them was armed with a gun?"

"Both guys had handguns. But I can't tell you what kind."

"Did you notice what they were driving or which direction they left in?" Pete continues to question.

"All I really saw was a dirty green sedan with a black top. They ran out the back of the shop. I think they were heading north. "

"Mr. Jackson thanks for the information. We'll get this description on the radio so all the officers patrolling can be watching for the suspects. We'll try to keep you informed on the situation."

Pete joins Jim in the black and white. He hands his damp note pad over to Jim. "Can you put out a broadcast on the suspects and car? I'm going get us rolling in the direction they took per Mr. Jackson."

"Can we try the AC again? This humidity is killing me." Jim asks. Pete then fiddles with the buttons and the AC finally kicks on after a long shift without it.

After cruising for another hour and no sign of the suspect's car, Jim and Pete finally head back to the station with the end of the shift approaching.

"Pete, what are you up to this evening?"

"I'm heading over to Jenny's place for dinner."

"No other big plans?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. You have been dating this girl for a couple months now and that's so out of character for you. So, are you willing to admit that you're finally serious about someone?"

"Jim, don't get ahead of yourself. Yes, I really like Jenny. We're very comfortable with each other. And neither of us is in a hurry to make a commitment. I still have a lot to learn about her."

"Well, from what I know of this woman, she would be a great catch. Hey, how about you two join us for dinner tomorrow? Jean and Jimmy would love to see her again. She should even bring along her dog, Sadie too. I've never seen such a colorful dog before. What kind is she again?"

"Sadie is an Australian Shepherd cross. She is as smart as they come. As far as tomorrow, Jim thanks for the offer, but Jenny is working. She is patrolling the park on horseback and said I should join her. It's been a while since I rode, and it sounded fun. Is the offer open for Sunday instead?"

"Yeah, sure. I can wait another day. Tell Jenny, not to worry about bringing anything. I'll just grill up some steaks."

As the patrol car pulls into the police lot, Pete says, "Let me at least bring something to drink. Beer or wine?"

"Sure, a bottle of wine sounds great. Sunday around five then."

Jim and Pete collect all their gear from the unit and start walking into the station when Mac meets them just inside. "Hey, just thought I'd let you know that your possible 211 suspect's were in a traffic accident up in Pasadena."

Jim responds, "Are they in custody?"

Mac shares, "No, three of them fled the scene of the accident."

"Great, there's a third, huh?" Pete comments.

"That's the fourth heist in less than a week with the same ammunition except this time no one was injured fortunately." Jim ponders.

"Their luck is bound to run out soon." Pete states.

"Hey, have a good weekend. I'll see you both on Monday." Mac turns and heads for his office.

"Good Night, Mac." Both officers steer down the hallway to the locker room to change out of their uniforms.

At shift change the locker room is a bit crowded and noisy and maybe even rank with the smell of aftershave and sweat from a hot day. The locker doors clatter, and the guys are sharing events of the day. Pete quickly changes and walks to the door then says to Jim before he leaves, "Expect us around five on Sunday unless I call you."

"Sounds good. Enjoy your ride tomorrow, partner. I hope your not walking like John Wayne on Sunday."

"Very funny." Pete heads to his Mustang then to home to shower before going to Jenny's.

Pete finds the scenic drive to Jenny's relaxing. The last twenty minutes of the winding road through the thick forest is such a contrast to the busy city streets of Los Angeles. It's early evening with the sun starting to set, and it is getting darker with all the huge trees surrounding him as he continues toward Jenny's place. _I'm glad I'll be at her place before dark. The park's roads are not well marked around here. _The temperature is falling as the sun goes down. It's already ten degrees cooler at the higher elevation. The forest area has peaks greater than five thousand feet above the valley. Pete finally sees the marker to turn down the gravel road to her cabin. He parks his car beside her Jeep. He hears Sadie barking as he walks to the front door.

"Hey, Girl, it's me." He sees Sadie through the screen door wagging her docked-tail with exuberance.

"Come on in, Pete." Jenny calls from the kitchen.

Pete opens the wooden screen door and is greeted by Sadie. He pets her while holding a bouquet of flowers behind his back. The rustic little cabin has a charming aura. The living room is to Pete's left as he enters the cabin with the kitchen to the right. A small black wood-burning stove sits in the front left corner of the living room possibly offering the main heat for the place. The two rooms make up the front half of the cabin with Jenny's bedroom behind the living room and the bathroom just across the way. Most of the furniture's décor has green and brown tones and has an earthy feel to it. He takes in a whiff and the smell of garlic permeates through the room.

"I hope you like Italian. I made spaghetti for dinner."

"It smells great! I love Italian."

"Good, because I made lots. So what are you hiding behind your back?" Jenny comes up close and tries to peek around Pete's back.

"Just some pretty flowers for a pretty lady. I hope you like them."

Pete pulls out the bouquet of purple and white lilacs.

"Oh, they're beautiful," as she gathers them in her hands and takes in a deep breathe. "I'll put them in a vase. Thank you so much. What a thoughtful guy." She arranges them in a large cream-colored vase and puts them on the table. "Would you like a glass of wine?

"Sounds good to me." Pete leans against the counter watching her pour a glass for each of them. "So how long have you lived here?"

"I moved here just over a year ago. I love how peaceful it is. I can almost forget that a huge city is just a few minutes away."

"How did you find this place? It's so remote." Pete looks around the room and out the window over the kitchen sink and the window in the living room noting how isolated the cabin is and that he can't see anything through all the dense trees surrounding the place.

"When I got the job with the forest service, a friend connected me with the owner who has a few rental properties along the park borders."

"So, Pete how was work today?"

"Hey, it's my turn to be asking the questions here. Tell me something I don't know about you?"

"Trust me, there's nothing exciting to tell." Jenny does a good job of trying to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"Oh, can you throw another log on the fire before you sit?"

"No problem." Pete grabs another couple logs and puts them in the antique stove. He stirs up the burnt ashes with the poker to stimulate the flames.

As Pete sits down at the table that divides the living room from the kitchen then Jenny serves up a large helping of spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread. She quickly settles down to enjoy the meal in the dim candlelight.

"This tastes great. Is this a special recipe?"

"It's my mother's recipe. She always said the magic is in the marinating."

"Your mom must be a great cook?"

Jenny glances down at the mention of her mother. "She was."

In that moment, Pete senses some buried hurt from Jenny. He stops eating and reaches across the table to grab a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry. Is your mother gone?"

"Yes, she died four years ago in an accident. And before you ask my father isn't in my life either. He's alive, but not the kind of man I want around." Jenny looks away, feeling uncomfortable with where the discussion is heading.

Pete presses on, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Let's just say, he has a drinking problem, and I don't want to be dragged down with him. I have been on my own since I was eighteen. He has tried to screw with my life, but I avoid him as best as I can. Do you mind if we change the topic?"

"No, not at all. Can I get another helping of this fantastic spaghetti?"

"Just what I want to hear." Jenny brightens up as she serves up more steaming noodles and sauce to Pete.

"Are you maybe up for dinner with the Reeds on Sunday? His family would love to see you again. He said to bring along Sadie too."

"That would be nice. I haven't seen them since we went to the beach together."

"Don't let me forget to pick up a bottle of wine to take. He said not to worry about bringing anything else."

After finishing dinner, Jenny clears the table. She tosses a small piece of leftover bread to Sadie to eat. She then begins to wash up the dishes. Pete comes up and gives a gentle hug from behind. "Can I help with drying the dishes?"

"Sounds like an invitation I can't refuse." In no time they finish the task at hand. Jenny steps out on the front porch with Sadie so she can have a bathroom break. Pete comes out beside her.

As they look up in the clear night sky waiting for Sadie, Pete says, "You can really see the stars out here."

"It's probably a little change for you, huh." Jenny crosses her arms. "It's chilly, lets go inside, Sadie."

Pete puts his arm around her then opens the screen door to let them all back inside. Sadie lies down in front of the stove. Pete and Jenny get cozy beside each other on the couch. "I can hardly believe that just over a couple months ago I stumbled across you injured on the trail near here. Your misfortune became my good fortune."

Pete reaches up with one hand and takes her chin then turns her to look directly in his eyes. "I am the lucky one!" He leans over and places a tender kiss on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that last kiss, Jenny just relaxes feeling so safe and at ease with Pete. On the soft couch Pete pulls Jenny in close. He wraps his arms around her. She is resting her head on his chest and caressing her right hand through the unbuttoned part of his shirt across his warm skin. _I could stay here all night, _ponders Jenny. Pete's cheek rests beside her soft flowing hair. _She smells so good like a fresh rose. _ With each caress from Jenny he feels himself getting more aroused.

"Hey Beautiful, I think I owe you a back rub." _Keep yourself in check Pete. I don't know if she wants to go down that path yet._

"That sounds nice," as she sits up and turns around more so her back is to him on the couch. "Do you still want to going riding tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Tell me more about it." Pete shifts around and starts to rub her shoulders with both hands.

"The stable is less than ten minutes from here. I have a nice tall chestnut gelding picked out for you to ride. His name is Duke. He can be a lot of fun to ride with some spirit, but still pretty well behaved. I usually ride a handsome bay named Trooper. He covers ground really well. Both of these guys are in great condition with riding in the mountain range."

"Are you sure it's not a problem for me to come along with you working?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I got the ok with my boss. I'm just patrolling the backpacking and campground areas checking for permits tomorrow. It will be nice to have the company."

"What time do we leave?"

"How does nine AM sound?"

"That's not too early, I guess. Maybe, I should be leaving with tomorrow here before we know it." Pete pauses his back rub and looks to see Jenny's facial expression.

Pete is sitting with his legs half crossed and kind of straddled up to Jenny's back. She turns around and lays her hands on each of his thighs. She rubs back and forth along his well muscled legs, "Do you really want to drive all the way back to your apartment tonight? You can just stay here if you'd like."

"Are you sure you're ok with that?" Pete says with some hesitancy.

"Why not. It saves you on gas and my couch is very comfortable as you can tell." Jenny says with a mischievous smile creeping across her face.

_Oh, this is not going where I thought. Is it?_

But then Jenny shifts her weight and continues to rub her hands on Pete's thighs. She leans over and lays a hot sensual kiss on his moist lips, then wanders down to his neck with her mouth and continues kissing him there. Pete lets out a small gasp. He takes in a few ragged breaths as his heart begins to race. Jenny manages to unbutton a few more buttons of his shirt and slides her hand inside his clothing. She strokes along his chest and down to his tightening abs.

"Are you sure about this?" Pete whispers. _I don't want step across the line, but I can't take much more of this._

Jenny pauses for a second and looks into his eyes. "Yes!" She then stands up and holds out her hand to him. "Come with me." Pete doesn't hesitate for a second to grab hold of her hand and join her. She blows out the still burning candles and leads him to her bedroom. A full moon this evening has cast enough glow through the window beside her bed so no other lights are necessary. Inside the unlit bedroom, they stand at the end of her queen-sized bed and look at each other's soft outline. Pete takes his hands and tenderly places them on each side of her face.

"You are so beautiful Jenny, inside and out." He then strokes his right hand through her hair as he looks at the delicate features of her face. Her deep blue eyes are just intoxicating to him.

"I feel so safe with you, Pete. Love me!" After these two simple words are spoken, they kiss.

She reaches down and begins to unbuckle his belt. He then starts to slowly unbutton her pink lacey blouse. As time seems to stand still they take turns helping to take off each piece of clothing. They crawl into the bed under the thick down comforter. The heat rises quickly with the contact of their bodies to one another. The worries of the day are gone, and they get lost in each other.

The morning comes with the sound of birds chipping just outside the window. The bright sunlight beams through the window onto the bed adding it's own warming touch. Pete rolls over in bed and finds Jenny missing from his side. He hears some clatter from the front room and then smells the aroma of coffee in the air. He feels refreshed after a wonderful night of sleep and lovemaking. _I guess I was wrong when I told Jim that we weren't looking for commitment. This feels like something serious now. _Pete climbs out of bed and pulls on his boxers then pants. He glances out the window to see a cloudless blue sky. As he shuffles into the kitchen, he sees Jenny in a short fuzzy purple robe and slippers standing beside the stove. The crackling sounds and smell of cooking bacon peeks his interest almost as much as the sight of Jenny's slender sexy legs below the robe.

Jenny turns and smiles at Pete when she hears him walk into the kitchen. "Good Morning, Handsome. How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy would be perfect." Then he leans in and kisses her neck.

"Do you want to jump in the shower first or do you need a cup a coffee before you do anything?"

"I'll go shave and hop in the shower first. It'll only take me ten minutes or so. Do you have a razor I could borrow?"

Jenny reaches over and brushes along Pete's chin. "I kinda like a man with a little shadow. It's really sexy, but if you want my razor it's just under the sink in the bathroom."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future, Beautiful. Last time I grew a moustache the guys at work gave me so much grief, I shaved it off."

"Well, your face would look good with or without a moustache in my opinion."

Pete disappears back to the bathroom. Jenny takes a moment to feed Sadie while the bacon is still cooking. A short while later, Pete comes out looking freshly shaved and with slightly damp hair. He's wearing the same white and blue striped short-sleeved button-downed shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"You clean up nice. Are you ready to eat?"

"Do you want to clean up first?" He asks.

"No, the food is hot now. I'll shower after eating." They both sit down and enjoy a quiet breakfast together as if they had done this many times before. "So, Pete when was the last time you rode a horse?"

"I guess it's been over a year since I rode. I'm thinking it's like riding a bike though."

"I'm sure you'll do great. I hope that you don't get too sore. You'll probably use some muscles that you haven't used in a while."

"Thanks for the warning."

Jenny gets up to put the dishes in the sink. "Can I pour you another cup of coffee?"

"That would be great." After pouring Pete's cup, Jenny puts back the pot and hustles off to the shower. Pete walks out onto the front porch carrying his coffee with Sadie close behind. "Hey girl, you have one great spot out here." Sadie runs out into the trees surrounding the cabin to sniff around. Pete automatically shivers for a second as he realizes that it's a bit chilly this morning. He takes a few sips then sits down the cup on a small table on the porch bookended by two wooded rocking chairs. He walks over to his dust-covered car, which has morning dew on the windows, and he opens the passenger side door. He sits down in the seat takes out his keys and unlocks then opens the glove compartment. He pulls out his off-duty weapon from inside. He closes up the compartment and stands back up. Pete gets his weapon on his belt and positions it along his back. Reaching to the floor of the front passenger seat he pulls out his lightweight tan jacket then puts it on. He closes back up his car and walks back over to pick up his coffee mug. He takes a little walk around the cabin just to expend a few more minutes waiting for Jenny. Large shade trees overhang the building and prevent any grass from growing. One loan power pole stands a hundred feet out by the driveway. _It must be the access for the phone and electric._ On the backside of the cabin under a big blue tarp is a huge stack of firewood. _I wonder if that is mainly what she uses to heat the cabin._

"Saaaadie!" Jenny calls. The Aussie mix darts back into the cabin after her owner's request. Pete comes around the remainder of the cabin and steps up on the porch.

Looking at his watch, the time shows eight thirty. "Are we about ready to take off?" He says as he walks back into the cabin.

"Yep. I'm just grabbing a couple snacks and a canteen for the ride."

"Nice uniform!" Pete says as he gives Jenny a once over with his eyes. She is dressed in dark forest green pants and a tan short-sleeved shirt. The shirt is adorned with Angeles National Forest patches and a forest service badge.

"Hey, don't give me any gruff. You see the badge, Mister." Jenny points out the police-like pin.

"Do you need me to carry out anything, Ma'am?"

"No, I think I have everything." She reaches for her jacket on a hook by the door then puts it on. "Did you bring some boots of some kind to ride in?"

"Oh, yeah. I have some boots in the trunk. I almost forgot they were there."

They both walk out to the cars. Pete opens his trunk and pulls out the boots. He heads over to the porch to put them on. Jenny carries out her duffle and tucks it behind her driver's seat in the Jeep. She takes a few moments to pull down the canvas top since they have such a nice sunny day.

"Ready to go, cowboy?"

"I'm coming." Pete is finding it a little difficult to pull on the boots. It's been a while since he wore them last. He remembers them getting wet the time before. They feel a bit snug, but he thinks they should work. He tosses his shoes into his car and locks the doors. "Is Sadie coming with us?"

"No, we have some tough terrain to ride through and I don't want her overdoing it. We should be back in less than eight hours. She should be fine."

The two take off for the park stable in Jenny's Jeep. Not more than ten minutes later after driving through many gravel and dirt roads, they pull into a circle drive that loops in front of a large red barn. It's an old-fashion red wooded barn, but it's faded and has chipped paint from the years of sun and wear. The front two doors have large white X's and are standing open with a dirt aisle down the middle with stalls on both sides. A green two-horse bumper pull trailer sits to the left side of the barn. Pete can see a forest service decal on the front. A paddock is to the right of the barn where a couple horses are milling about. He can see some other fencing that leads back into a grassy area, which must be a pasture.

"So how many horses are here?" Pete asks as they both climb out of the Jeep.

"They keep five at this location. They have another barn near Chilao with a few more. There is so much ground to cover. It would be too hard even with trailering to reach all of the park property."

"It feels like the middle of nowhere. Who takes care of the horses?"

"Dewayne is the stable guy. He does all the mucking and feeding of the horses. There's a small outbuilding and carport just over there." Jenny points to the area behind the green trailer where an inconspicuous driveway can be seen. Jenny walks into the barn looking to see if Dewayne brought in Duke and Trooper since he knew they were coming this morning. Pete follows close behind her and takes in the musty smell of hay and horses. Jenny knows that both horses are in as she can hear them both chewing the standard grain given before a ride. "So, Pete, here is your guy." The front stall walls are only four feet high and Pete gets his first look at the big chestnut. The red horse has a long white blaze down his face then he looks over at the stranger and continues to chew then a second later Duke lets out a snort.

"Hey, big boy. Are you up for a ride?" Pete reaches over the stall to pat the animal on the neck.

"Give me a few minutes and we'll get them both brushed and saddled." Jenny says.

"Can I help?" Pete asks.

"Sure, but I want to move him out to the cross-ties so it's safer to work with him." Jenny puts on his halter and leads him out into the aisle. She snaps both ties to either side of his halter. "Now, Pete take this brush and just go over his entire coat with it. Pay special attention to the saddle area. We don't want anything to poke or rub there." Jenny takes care of picking out his hooves then saddles him. She unsnaps the horse then leads him outside to a hitching post just to the right in front of the barn. Then she goes to find Duke's bridle in the tack room. "Alright Duke open up." He easily takes the bit and stands quietly for the headstall being buckled. Jenny takes the reins and ties him to the post. "Pete, keep an eye on him while I finish up with Trooper."

"No problem. It will be our chance to become friends."

Then Jenny goes into Trooper's stall and puts on his old navy halter. She uses his lead line to tie him to a post in the back corner of his stall. As Jenny grooms Trooper she has her back to the stall door and is startled when a hand caresses her back. She flinches then quickly twists around to see who it is. "Dewayne! What are you doing?" Jenny grimaces at the thought of his filthy hands touching her. He is standing there staring at her in his old dingy gray coveralls. _This guy has always been creepy and unkempt and for some reason keeps making continual advances to me._

"I was just wondering when you would be back. I thought you might want to hang out tonight."

"Dewayne, I've told you a thousand times. I'm not interested!"

Dewayne moves uncomfortably close to Jenny and even has her backed up against the horse. His breath is so rank she feels like vomiting. "Don't tell me you like this guy outside."

"Get away from me!" She finally yells. Pete hears Jenny's raised voice and hurries into the barn.

"What's going on here?" Pete demands as he steps into the stall and sees this guy almost hanging over Jenny.

Dewayne looks over his shoulder without giving an inch back to Jenny. "What's it to you, bud?"

Pete can see the distress on Jenny's face. "You need to give her some space right now or you'll answer to me."

"Hit the road, Jack. Miss Jenny and I are talking," comes out in a cocky tone from Dewayne.

A second later Pete grabs a hold of Dewayne's shirt with his left hand and pulls him around to face him. He throws a quick right into Dewayne's chin and down he goes into the dirty shavings of the stall floor. Jenny just stands there a little in shock, but relieved that Pete is there. She is so often a tough lady, but some haunting memories of abuse have crept back into her mind. Pete says to Jenny, "Are you ok?" He notices that she has gone pale. He quickly takes her hand and leads her out of the barn. "Honey, you look really shook up."

"I'm ok." She pats Pete's shoulder and gives him a tentative smile trying to convince him it's true. "Really, I'm ok."

Pete says to her, "I'll be right back with Trooper." He walks back to the stall and finds Dewayne dusting off the shavings and rubbing at his sore chin. "I don't know what hole you crawled out of, but you better keep your distance from Jenny." Pete grabs the lead line and pulls the slip-knot free and walks Trooper outside. He helps Jenny with the saddle, the bridle, and ties on the canteen and small saddlebag. Pete pauses and looks at Jenny. "Are you sure your ok? We don't have to go riding."

"Oh, yes I do. It's my job. I'll be just fine. Dewayne has always been weird, but he never crossed the line like this before. I'm just glad you were here. Thanks, Pete." Jenny gives him a quick kiss. "Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Pete, why don't you go ahead and mount up. I want to check your stirrup length." Pete climbs on and Jenny makes a couple adjustments to the leather straps. Duke lets out a whinny, as he gets excited to go. "It looks like your ready to go. How does it feel?"

"It feels good." Jenny climbs onto Trooper who starts to dance about and snort. Pete can tell she is very comfortable in the saddle. "This should be fun. Thanks again for asking me to come along."

"Pete, you look good on Duke. There's nothing more attractive to me than a man on a horse."

As they ride out, Pete says, "Can I take Duke home with me? I need all the advantages I can get."

"You've already got my attention. Plus, I don't think Duke would do well in your apartment. He's probably not a clean freak like you either."

"Hey there, what makes you say that?"

"Pete, remember I have been to your apartment."

So, where are we heading?"

"We'll start by going to Little Pines campground area. We are going to ride through parts of the Los Angeles River District, and it borders the San Gabriel Wilderness."

There's a gentle breeze and still temps in the sixties this morning so both Jenny and Pete keep their jackets on to start out. The trail is bordered by many ponderosa pines that give off a strong scent. Pine needles litter the ground and make for a soft trail for the horses. A few fluffy clouds roll in, but it looks like the day will stay pretty clear. The past few weeks haven't brought even a drop of rain so the fire hazard is listed as very high. Jenny has to remind park visitors to be careful and not light any campfires with the current conditions. After riding at a brisk walk for over thirty minutes Jenny and Pete arrive at the first campground area.

"Do you need to stretch your legs yet, Pete?"

"No, I'm doing great, but should I get out of your way? I don't want to interfere with your work."

"You're fine. I just need to visit with guests that are near their sites. " Jenny rides up to each numbered site and talks with those available. She takes the time to highlight the current fire hazard with each and observes the proper dates on their permits. The kids at the campground are drawn to the horses and quickly come up and ask to pet them. Most of the kids try to pet Trooper's warm soft and briskly muzzle as he moves his head trying to lick their hands hoping to discover a treat. Jenny is cordial to everyone and answers a few questions about the trails here. As Jenny finishes, she says, "Are you ready to head to the next location, Pete?"

"Sure. I can see the horses are good public service tools. People seem to be fascinated by them."

"Yes, they are helpful in a number of ways. The kids and adults alike love them, but they offer a better perspective of some situations too. Plus, I would rather ride than walk any day."

"So, where are we off to next?"

"Meadow Loop is next on the map. Are you up for a little faster pace?"

"I'm game." Pete says with some query to his voice.

Jenny takes off at a nice lope after making a clicking sound to Trooper. Pete is quick to follow with a little leg tap. At a lope the movement of the leather on the saddles sometimes makes a squeaking sound. The bridle's metal chinstraps jingle at the faster pace. After covering some good ground they slow back down to a walk. "Pete, you are a natural at this."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

After another campground visit and almost an hour later the two stop for a short break to have a drink of water and eat a snack. They find a large downed log in a small clearing. The tall trees still tower all around them. The air is still except for the occasional chirping of the birds. Wildflowers are in bloom all around them, making it a pleasant place to rest. They tie up the horses and sit down on a log to enjoy their break. "I can see why you love this job. It seems to be the perfect fit if you enjoy the outdoors and working with people."

"Sometimes the weather isn't very cooperative, but I can't complain." The temperature has finally risen into the seventies and both Jenny and Pete shed their coats.

"It's really nice up here. At this higher elevation the temps are more moderate. Jim and I were just melting in the squad car yesterday. It didn't help that our AC was acting up."

"You can tie your jacket on the back of your saddle if you want." As Pete walks over to do just that, she notices his gun on the back of his belt. "So, what's the weapon for?"

"It's regulations to have our off-duty weapon with us."

"You didn't have it last night though." Jenny thinks back to when she was helping to undress him. _Last night was very memorable!_

"I left it in my car, but put it on this morning before we left. I hope it doesn't bother you."

"No, I totally understand. Who knows maybe we'll come across a mountain lion or a bear, and it could come in handy." Jenny finishes with a giggle.

Pete anxiously says, "Speaking of wildlife, do you see much when you're riding?"

"Oh, sure, depending on the trails you're on. You can expect to see mule deer, raccoons, and maybe even a porcupine. If you listen at night I hear the coyotes howling. The area has a fair number of black bears and some mountain lions too, but they are much more leery of humans and are rarely seen."

After finishing up their sandwiches, they both mount up. Pete's feeling a little stiff and sore along his thighs, but continues without a word to Jenny. "So where to next?"

"I think we'll head for Horse Flats." As they travel over some rocky terrain they take a slower pace for the horses. They don't want the horses to slip with the unsure footing. As they come up to a crest, Jenny and Pete both hear some men talking nearby and get a whiff of smoke. The landscape is rugged here and a favorite for backpacking. In a few moments they come across two men sitting by a small campfire. The area is surrounded with large fir and pine trees with a meadow just a short distance away. As they approach them Jenny rides in on the left and Pete just to her right. Jenny stops in front of the two men sitting. She quickly goes into forest officer mode. Jenny says, "Hi, gentlemen. How are you today?"

"Hi." The two men respond, but seem a bit reluctant to say more.

Pete quickly notices the unusual scene. The two men look pretty young, maybe in there twenties. They're both wearing tennis shoes and not hiking boots. He only sees one backpack and no tent of any kind in view. The hair on the back of his neck stands up as he continues to assess the situation.

Jenny continues, "Do you have a backpacking permit that I can see?"

The two men sitting on a log now stand up and start checking their pockets as if they may have something inside. Their faces show more confusion. The man in the blue t-shirt says, "We didn't know we needed a permit to hike."

Jenny senses something strange about these men, but tries to continue with her instructions to them. Jenny climbs down from Trooper and ties him to a small tree just a few steps away. Pete is wishing Jenny stayed on Trooper, as he grows more suspicious. He rides around Jenny on the left side and behind both men standing to position him close enough to act and with the best overall view. He looks for a weapon when behind them, but sees nothing. While standing beside them Jenny begins explaining the fire hazard and the no fire rules. "I need you to put out the fire now."

"Sure, no problem." The man in the green t-shirt starts to kick dirt over the fire to put it out.

What Pete and Jenny do not know is that there is a third man in the area. He had been scouting around and is now returning to his friends when he hears additional voices. He approaches the site very quietly, trying to make no sound and using the trees to hide behind. When he sees his friends he notices a female ranger is talking to his friends, but it is the male on the horse that is behind his friends that catches his attention. He sees Pete's gun. _We've got a problem here, boys. _The big man thinks it might be time to control the situation and is still a couple steps behind and to the side of Pete on his horse. He pulls out a large hunting knife and hides it along his outside leg. Pete is keeping a watchful eye on the two men beside Jenny. His left hand is holding Duke's reins and his right is free to grab his gun if need be.

A moment later the unseen man jumps out and violently stabs the horse deeply in the left hip muscle. The sudden pain causes Duke to rear straight up and throws Pete off balance and down to the ground with a hard thud on his back! Short of breath, he tries to roll and reach for his gun, but is stopped suddenly by a brutal kick to his abdomen taking away any air left and his arms instinctively wrap around his belly for protection. Pete grimaces as he tries to suck in some air. Duke takes off like a frightened wild mustang running for his life leaving behind a bloody trail. Jenny lets out a shrilling scream as she sees the scenario play out. The guy in the green t-shirt grabs a hold of her with both hands while the other man goes to help the big man with Pete.

"Grab his gun, Steve!" Says the big man as he stands over Pete with the knife dripping with fresh animal blood.

Steve pulls from his waistband hiding just under his shirt a small caliber gun and points it in Pete's face. "Get up!" Pete slowly stands as the ache subsides and looks at both men. He then notices the third man who had snuck up on him. The man is a big man around 6' tall and weighing around 250 pounds. Pete slightly raises both hands trying to show he's not a threat. Steve takes Pete's weapon and tucks it into his jeans.

"Get his wallet and tell me what it says." Big John demands.

Steve plucks out Pete's wallet from his back pocket and flips it open. "He's an LA cop! What the hell, how did they find us?" Steve looks through it and pulls out the cash. He stuffs the money in his pocket, then throws the wallet in the fire pit.

Pete's mind is racing trying to come up with some kind of story to get Jenny out of this safely. He notices a tattoo on the arm of the man holding her. _My god, these must be the robbers Jim and I were chasing yesterday. The descriptions of the two men in the liquor store match. They have a history already of assaulting victims at the scene._ _Think Pete think. Play dumb?_

"Hey Fellas, I think you're over reacting here. We are just checking on backpacking permits. No one's hurt yet. Let's just leave it at that. You go your way, and we'll go ours.

Big John wipes off his dirty knife on his pants, then slides it back in the sleeve on his belt. "So, tell me boys do you believe this pig? I think he needs a lesson in telling the truth."

Steve starts to laugh as he puts away his own gun in his waistband. He steps up behind Pete and grabs both of his arms. Pete struggles for a second when John throws a hard punch into Pete's gut. He folds over with a gasp for air, but in that moment Pete touches the grip of a gun. He jams his right foot back into Steve's right knee causing it to bend where it shouldn't. As Steve cries out in pain, Pete breaks away and snatches a gun. He turns back toward the two men on the attack. Pete gets off one shot when suddenly an explosion of pain erupts in his head and his lights go out.

Dean, the man holding Jenny pushes her aside and takes out his gun and cracks the butt of it across Pete's right temple. He drops like a brick to the ground. A burst of bright red blood flows from the trauma there. The bullet out of Pete's gun hit Steve in the left upper leg. He is immediately groaning from the gunshot wound. Dean picks up the gun Pete dropped and hurries over by Steve and John. Jenny now free rushes to Pete side. With the tears flowing freely, Jenny kneels next to Pete and gently shakes him. "Pete, wake up! Please, I need you!" But he is unresponsive to her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At Steve's side, Dean yells at Jenny, "Get over here! You have to help. He's bleeding." Steve is holding tight to his thigh with both hands rolling from side to side on the ground in anguish.

"Oh man, it hurts!" Steve sputters out in a pain filled voice.

Jenny can't bear to leave Pete's side. Big John grabs the spare gun from Dean and marches over to her shoving the gun in her face. "Get over there now or I'll put a bullet in your boyfriend's head." With a loathing in her eyes for these men, she reluctantly gets up and goes to the injured man.

Jenny kneels in front of Steve. "We need to stop the bleeding." She turns to Dean and asks, "Do you have extra clothes or something we can use for a bandage?"

Dean goes and rifles through the one backpack and comes up with a shirt. He hands it back to Jenny. She tears it into wide strips then wraps them tightly around the leg wound. Steve lets out a gasp in the midst of the tightening. But, it looks like it's doing the trick and stops the bleeding. In the meantime, John walks over to the horse tied up and unties Jenny's jacket and tosses it aside. He then pulls out his knife and cuts off the long leather saddle ties. He walks back over to where Pete is lying and rolls him over on his stomach. The bloody side of his face is down in the dirt. "You're not going to give us any more trouble, Pig." Then he ties Pete's hands tightly behind his back with the leather straps.

Dean says to John, "What are we going to do now? We're lost and now Steve's hurt."

Big John looks over at Jenny and says, "She can lead us out of here. Look at her park uniform, she must know her way around here." Jenny starts to shake her head like she won't do it. Big John looks back at the unconscious Pete and grabs a handful of his hair. He lifts his head just slightly and says, "Here's our insurance policy. She'll lead us where ever we say as long as the boyfriend is along."

"Please don't hurt him anymore!" She starts to get back up to go to Pete, and then Dean pushes her back down.

"Well, no promises there since he just shot my friend." John states matter of fact.

Pete starts to slowly come around. At first he hears some mumbling, then he feels a sharp shooting pain radiate through his head. He lets out a low groan then shifts his weight. His mouth is dry and he tries to lick his lips but just tastes dirt. His eyes are squeezed shut from the throbbing pain. He tries to move his arms, but to no avail.

"Hey, it looks like our little pig is waking up." Big John says with excitement.

With the help of Dean, Steve sits up against a log. The pain is starting to lessen. "Steve watch her." Dean directs. Steve pulls out his original weapon from his waistband and points it at Jenny with both hands. As Dean gets up he looks at Jenny and says, "You stay right here or else." He wants to get some payback for Steve. "What now, John?" Dean says as he joins John crouching over Pete.

"We need to remind this pig how to behave." Dean and John pull up Pete by the arms. His right temple and cheek are covered in blood and dirt. He wobbles for a second as he finds his equilibrium again. He cracks open his eyes, but then feels a wave of nausea hit. He swallows hard the first taste of acid from his stomach. "You're going to do whatever we say or you won't live long." Pete glances over to see if Jenny's ok. At first it's hard for him to focus with experiencing some double vision. It begins to improve then he sees the tear streaks down her face.

"Jenny!" Comes out of his shaky voice.

John squeezes down on Pete's arm with his large hand. "Did you hear me, Pig? You do exactly what we say or you and your girl won't live till tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, I hear you," finally comes out of his mouth with disdain.

"Good. Now, one more thing." With that said, John slams his fist into Pete's chest. Pete cries out as he hears his ribs crack with the blow. Then, John follows with another and another. Finally, he places one punch across Pete's jaw. Dean lets go of Pete's arms, and he crumples to his knees. Pete tries to catch his breath, but every time he tries another jolt of pain shoots through him. His bottom lip is split open and bleeding. He spits out a mouthful of fresh blood.

Pete hears Jenny pleading, "Leave him alone!" She suddenly cries out as she is jabbed with the front end of the revolver by Steve.

"Quiet! This lady is a little spitfire. I like her spunk." Steve says.

Pete glances over at her then tries to stand to go to her, but John shoves him back down. "Sit tight lover boy. Don't you worry about your lady. We'll take good care of her if she does her job."

"Should we tie her hands too?" Dean asks John.

"No, I think we can handle her just fine. We need to get moving though. Steve can you walk?"

"I think so."

Dean pipes in. "Maybe we should have him ride the horse?"

John agrees, "Let's get him up on the thing and get moving."

Steve tries to stand, but his left leg starts to give way and he grabs a hold of Jenny's shoulder for support. A moment later Dean is there for him to lean on. The two men move slowly toward the horse leaving Jenny unattended for a second. Without his left leg for mounting he'll need help from both of his friends. John leaves Pete to go over by the horse to assist Steve. John and Dean both have to physically do all the lifting of Steve to get him on Trooper. The horse lets out a quiet whinny as he shuffles his impatient legs.

While the men are busy helping Steve, Jenny hustles over to Pete. He is still in an uncomfortable kneeling position with his head hanging down. Pete is filthy, bloody, and bruised. Jenny is still shaking after what she saw these men doing to Pete. She kneels down beside him and is scared to touch him thinking she might hurt him. "Pete, are you ok? What can I do?"

He lifts his head just enough to see her. In just a whisper he says, "Just do as they ask."

"I've got to get you out of here."

"It's not safe with them having guns." Pete wheezes just a bit and tries to take only shallow breaths with his painful ribs. "Just leave any signs behind that you can so someone can follow our trail."

"Hopefully, Duke will make it back to the stable tonight, and they will be out looking for us."

Trying to reassure her, "We're going to get through this."

Jenny reaches out to caress his cheek. "Thanks for the confidence." She realizes that the odds are against them, but she's determined to find a way out of this. Suddenly, Big John and Dean are standing over them.

"Enough talking! Time to go." John states.

"So which way do you want to go?" Jenny inquires.

"We need to find a car. Pick a trail that is remote, so we don't have to deal with anybody."

"There is no guarantee of that, but we are near Devil's Canyon trail. The trail ends at a public parking lot." _This could be a very tough hike for Pete in the shape he's in, but I don't think we have many options here. _John grabs under Pete's right arm and Jenny helps him up from his left. Then Pete and Jenny exchange another quick glance before John pushes Jenny out in front of the rest.

"You lead the way. Don't try anything stupid. Your pig friend will be right next to me." Jenny hesitantly steps out in front. Dean follows close behind her, followed by Steve on Trooper, then Pete and John. The afternoon has clear skies still with the temp hanging in the low seventies. The trail starts off fairly smooth with a narrow dirt path through tall trees, but then changes after only thirty minutes. On the more level ground Pete struggles to keep up with experiencing pain in each step. His pace slows, as the terrain grows more difficult. Small rocks appear in the soil as they get near the canyon edge. The trail starts to wind back and forth among boulders as they find themselves hiking down steep switchbacks. When trying to keep from stumbling, John shoves Pete from behind to keep up.

Pete is feeling the effects of his exertion with waves of dizziness and profuse sweating. His legs aren't working so well and he almost falls many times, but does once as he trips over a tree root crossing the path. John grabs the back of Pete's shirt, which keeps him from landing face first in the dirt below. Jenny continues leading, but is able to glance up the mountainside with the switchbacks to see Pete slowly coming. It's starting to get dark out. Jenny can hear the trickling sounds of a creek nearby. "We should find some water soon. It's easy to get dehydrated out here."

"Keep going!" Dean states.

A loud roar starts to take over the quiet forest. The small creek has grown into a fast moving river. Finally, the group comes to a point on the trail that crosses over the river. Jenny stops and faces Dean. "We need to take advantage of the water. Your friend Steve needs it even more than us with his leg wound." Trooper comes to a stop beside Jenny.

John yells, "What's going on up there?" As he and Pete almost stumble into the rear of the horse. Pete takes the stoppage to catch his breath.

Dean turns to John and says, "She thinks we need to drink."

"She's probably right. It's getting really dark. We should find a place to rest for the night too."

Jenny goes to Trooper's saddle and removes the empty canteen. She looks for safe place along the river to collect some water. With Dean right behind her she finds a spot where a small stream flows from the larger river. She kneels there and lowers the canteen below the cool water surface. Dean comes alongside her and splashes the refreshing water on his face. He then drinks in a large mouthful of water from his cupped hands. "I'll take this to Steve, ok?"

"Go ahead."

John is helping Steve off the horse as she approaches. Pete is leaning against a tree with his head down. She can see jerkiness to Pete's breathing which concerns her.

"Here is some water." She hands the canteen over to John. He gives it to Steve first then takes numerous swigs himself.

"Can I take Trooper to the water to drink?"

"Yes, but don't try anything stupid."

_I really want Pete to drink, but I want to slip in the purification tablet first. Maybe, if I'm lucky the water will make the others sick. _

It's hard to walk away from Pete, but she does what may help them both. Jenny takes Trooper's reins and walks him over to the quiet area of the stream. The horse quickly leans down to drink. Dean stands close by keeping a watchful eye on Jenny.

After Trooper finishes he lifts his head and water drips from his soft wet muzzle. He lets out a long snort as he relaxes.

Now in almost darkness, "Are we going to try to rest here until we have daylight again?" Jenny asks.

The area is strewn with large boulders. Large trees still surround them and block out what little light the setting sun shines in. The ground here by the river is sandier, but the area of the chosen campsite is covered by pine needles. Tall ferns grow up and around the river's edge from the additional moisture.

John says, "Let's get a fire going so we can keep an eye on these two." He then proceeds to throw the empty canteen at her to refill after exhausting the last drop. The metal canteen smacks into her, but she's able to catch it before it falls to the ground.

Jenny hangs the canteen on the saddle horn. _ I would love to jump on Trooper and take off, but in this light we're still a ways up the canyon, and it would be suicide. _ She walks the animal over to a small level area and ties Trooper to a tree. She loosens his girth and pulls off the saddle, laying it a few feet away so he won't step it on. She carries the canteen back over to the stream and fills it. Trying not to be obvious, she pulls from her belt satchel a water pill and drops it in the canteen. Jenny shakes it as she walks back over to Pete. Fortunately for her, Dean doesn't see her messing with the water. He only has eyes on her shapely body. She feels his stare and creeps her out. But at the moment she needs to focus on Pete.

She casually walks over to Pete who is sitting on the ground leaning against a large boulder. John and Steve are attempting to start a small fire close by. Without thought to their reaction she sits down next to Pete and offers him the water. "Come on Pete, you need to drink up." She raises the canteen so the cool water trickles into his parched mouth. After a few sips a drip or two run down his chin.

"Thanks, Jenny," comes out with a sigh.

She finally takes a quick drink herself. "You need to rest and drink as much of this as you can." She sees him grimace as he struggles to get comfortable with his fatigued arms. His shoulders and arm muscles are stretched in a precarious position and are starting to spasm.

"John, can you please untie Pete? He's having a really hard time breathing with his arms strapped behind him."

Big John pauses from his fire building for a second and pans around the small area they are settled in. "Sure, no problem." He walks over and yanks Pete up. "Let's take a stroll over here, Pig." He leads Pete about ten feet away to a smaller tree with a ten-inch radius trunk. "Dean, keep a gun on this one for a second while I get him situated for beddie by." He unties a leather strap from one wrist. "Hug the tree, big boy." Pete hesitates for a minute, but then complies. Next John reties Pete's one wrist so he is imprisoned to the tree for the night. The tightening leather across his raw wrist causes him to groan, as the burning sensation is overwhelming. There is enough slack between Pete's wrists that he can carefully sit down. Pete's not sure if this new position is good, but it is an improvement.

Jenny comes over to where Pete is. "Do you mind if I sit with him?" Trying to act innocent and nonthreatening.

"He's not going anywhere. So I guess you won't go far." John says as he walks back over to the fire.

Jenny offers another drink to Pete. She notices he's still sweating even as the air is quickly chilly down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Pete, I'm worried about you. It's going to get cold tonight at this elevation. It's maybe sixty degrees now, but will get much lower before the night is done. That's not going to help your condition.

Changing the subject, "Jenny, if you get the chance to ride out on Trooper, take it." Pete says in a whisper.

"I thought about it, but I couldn't. It's too dangerous in the dark. Besides, I have to look after you."

"Let's just hope that they are already looking for us."

Jenny snuggles up to Pete to help keep him warm as the other men sit more closely to the fire. The night is filled with various noises from the loud rippling river, to the frog and cricket chorus, and the late night howls of distant coyotes calling. The twinkling stars shower over them along with the glow of the almost full moon again.

A short time earlier, Duke comes running into the barn at the park stable. Blood is still dripping from his left hip from the earlier stab wound. Dewayne hears the commotion outside and comes out to the barn to find the frightened horse dancing about. The horse is snorting and calling to his other equine buddies in the paddock. Moving slowly and talking softly to the horse Dewayne inches closer to the animal and is able to catch the loose dragging reins. "It's ok, boy. Settle down, Duke." He leads him into the barn and attaches the cross ties to his halter sides. He flips on the aisle lights to remove all the tack and sees the horse covered in a thick lather. He first pulls off the intact bridle then releases the girth straps and finally sees the bloody hip. "Man, what happened to you?" He takes his time and rubs down the sweat soaked horse. He's washing up the wound and ponders whether to call out the vet tonight. _I think you'll manage till morning. _"Well, well, well, I wonder what happened to Jenny's boyfriend." He unhooks Duke and puts him in a stall with fresh water and some hay. He looks around the barn then out front and doesn't see any sign of Jenny or her boyfriend. There sits her Jeep in the same place as this morning. _I can't imagine what might have happened to them. Maybe that city boy landed on his ass and that's just fine with me. _Dewayne turns out the barn lights and heads back inside. He flips on the TV then settles back into his worn out blue recliner. The night wears on and he never makes an effort to call for help or even inform his superiors of a possible mishap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The fire continues to snap and pop as the dry wood burns. The firelight gives off a dim illumination, but Jenny and Pete are still in view of the men by the fire. Jenny has wrapped her arms around Pete's back to try to help keep him warm. Both John and Steve are both restlessly sleeping while Dean is on watch. With all the sounds of the fire, crickets, and nearby water flowing, the rest do not hear Dean get up. He decides he has waited long enough to get some sugar from Jenny.

In a half unconscious state, Jenny feels a hand across her mouth. Her eyes pop open, but in the near darkness she can't see anything. She reaches up to pull the hand away only to have it more firmly pressed to her face. She hears a man's low voice whisper into her ear, "Come with me." She feels a sudden chill shoot through her body as she realizes what is about to happen. At that moment she is pulled up from behind. As the two move a few yards away, Pete starts to stir from the sudden coldness. He looks around trying to find Jenny. _Did she try to take off with Trooper?_

In her frighten state, Jenny moves step by step with Dean behind her with her mouth still covered. He reaches up with his left hand from underneath her left arm and feels over her breasts saying, "Time for a little fun." He quickly spins her around and puts a smothering wet kiss on her mouth while holding her trembling body in a tight grasp. She wrestles to get free only to stumble back and fall to the rocky uncomfortable ground. He pounces on top of her then forces his tongue down her throat causing her to feel sick. His body's contact with her creates a new stimulation for him.

Jenny desperately fights back as he pulls at her shirt buttons. When he comes up to breath she lets out a cry, "Stop! Get off of me!"

Pete hears her cry and stands up with his arms still wrapped around the tree. He yells, "Get away from her!" He desperately starts pulling with all his might at his bonds confining him there.

With the intensity of Pete's shout both Steve and John are startled awake. They see Pete pulling at the restraints and can't make out the girl near him.

"What's going on?" John yells. John and Steve struggle to get up, confused by Pete's hollering.

John and a slower Steve approach where Pete is tied.

"Get him away from her, now!" Pete's adrenaline is flowing off the scale, and finally the leather straps begin to fail. They snap suddenly and he has only one thought. _I'm going to kill him for touching her! _Pete makes it a few strides toward Dean and Jenny when John and Steve grab him. They almost all fall over with the momentum of his charge.

"Settle down, man!" John says. "Dean, get up! I don't need this shit right now," and kicks at the man on the ground.

Dean rolls off Jenny and stands up. "What's wrong with having a little fun. She was asking for it with her eyes."

As soon as Jenny is free of Dean, she starts crying and curls up in a ball.

Pete tries to pull away from the two men. "Let me go. I need to take care of her, please!"

John demands, "Dean, get your ass over to the fire."

"But…."

"Shut up! Get out of my face." John directs. "Ok, you have a minute, but don't do anything stupid." He lets go of Pete then Steve follows suit. "Steve, keep an eye on them both."

"Come here, babe." Pete goes over and bends down and wraps his arms around her. "He's not going to touch you again. I promise. It's ok. It's ok." Her trembling body just quivers in his embrace as she tries to control the tears.

"I didn't ask for it." She says.

"It's not your fault, honey. Just let it out." She continues crying with her face buried in his chest. She grabs at the top of her shirt with a fist to close the torn open part.

Steve is uncomfortable being so far from the safety of the fire. He implores Pete and Jenny, "Come on you two. Let's move over to the fire."

Pete slowly stands up holding tightly onto Jenny even with his discomfort he isn't about to let her go. They carefully walk back over to the fire area. Pete thinks it will be safer in the light so he sits down there in the dirt with her. Pete gives a threatening stare to Dean.

"Sorry, man, I just can't have you loose." John walks over to Pete and states, "Stick out your hands." He proceeds to bind his hands tightly in front of him with another leather strap. Jenny wraps both her arms around Pete's right one not wanting to be separated. The anxiety level starts to subside for everyone. With Pete's adrenaline level now lower the pain in his ribs and head start to throb and ache. The next three hours pass slowly with Dean and Steve dozing off. Jenny is able to sleep some leaning against Pete, but the same can't be said about him. Pete is feeling more miserable. He is finding it tougher to take any kind of a real breath. He is also experiencing the chills from the combination of the cold temps and the development of a fever. _Jim, I could really use you right now._

It's early dawn when Jim rolls over in bed. He caresses his sleeping bride's cheek. She cracks open her eyes and hears him whisper, "Good Morning."

"Is Jimmy up?"

"No, I think he's still sleeping. Don't get up, Honey. I'll listen for him." He gives her a soft kiss and slides out of bed. He grabs his blue terry-cloth robe and walks out to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Then Jim goes to the front door and opens it to find a paper resting on the porch. He takes the paper and sits down on the couch to read when his mind drifts to Pete. _I wonder how his day of horseback riding went with Jenny. _His thoughts get interrupted with the sound of Jimmy coughing. Jim hustles into his room to check on him. Jimmy lets out a sneeze as he comes through the door.

"Hey, Buddy, how are you doing?" Jim sits down on the side of Jimmy's baseball themed twin-sized bed.

"I don't feel good, Daddy." Comes out between sniffles. Jim places the back of his hand to Jimmy's forehead.

"You feel a little warm to me, Buddy." Jimmy sneezes again, and then Jim takes a tissue and wipes up his runny nose. "You sit tight. I'm going to talk with your mommy for a minute. I'll be right back."

Jim walks back into their bedroom and sits down beside Jean. "Honey, wake up."

She had dozed off again, but easily stirs when she hears Jim. "What's the matter?"

"I'm worried about Jimmy. He feels like he might have a fever, and he woke up coughing."

"I'll go check on him. He did tire out quickly last night and didn't put up much of a fuss about going to bed early. Maybe he's coming down with a cold."

Jean climbs out of bed and puts on her flowery robe before going to check on Jimmy. Jim goes to the kitchen and pours Jean and himself a cup of coffee. She comes in a short time later, and he hands her a cup. "Thanks, Honey. I think he does have a little bug. I gave him some medicine so hopefully he will go back to sleep for a bit."

"Do you think we should cancel with Pete and Jenny tonight?"

"I hate to say it, but that might be the smart thing to do. I would love to see them both, but we don't want them to catch anything from Jimmy either."

"Pete loves to remind me that I can be the walking plaque at the station at times. I think I'll give him a quick call."

"Jim, isn't it a little too early to bother him?"

"No, Pete is an early riser. I'm sure he has been up for an hour or more already."

Jim picks up the phone and dials Pete's number. The phone rings for quite a few rings, then Jim gives up and hangs up the phone. "That's strange."

"What's the matter, Jim?"

"Pete didn't answer."

"Well, maybe he's in the shower. Just try him back in a few minutes."

"Yeah, that must be it. I'll call in another ten minutes." But something just didn't sit right in Jim's gut. Call it a sixth sense when it comes to partners. A few minutes later Jim tries Pete's phone again. This time when Jim hangs up he immediately dials another number.

"Who are you calling now?" Jean asks.

"Pete still isn't answering so I'm calling Jenny's place."

"You don't think Pete stayed over with her? Do you?"

"Now, Jean, Pete's a big boy. He may have and it's really none of my business, but I just have a strange feeling, and I want to be sure they're ok." After several rings Jim hangs up the phone. "No one answered at her place either."

"Weren't they riding in the park yesterday?"

"Yes, that's what Pete told me on Friday."

"What if they got hurt riding? Who would even know?"

"Good question. I'm sure nothing is wrong, but I would feel better if I just checked on them. Is that ok with you, Jean? I hate to leave you with Jimmy not feeling well."

"I'll take care of Jimmy. Why don't you check in on Pete and Jenny. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm going to take a quick shower and swing by Pete's first just in case."

"Will you call me if you find out anything?"

"Of course, honey."

Less than fifteen minutes later, Jim is headed out the door after a kiss from his wife. He drives by Pete's apartment and doesn't see his car in the regular spot or anywhere else in the lot for that matter. Jim gets back on the road and heads for the Angeles Forest. The sun has only been up for less than an hour. The skies are partly cloudy with a stiff breeze. The wind is stirring up quite a bit of dust as Jim travels the gravel roads through the park. The morning temperature is just getting to sixty but is expected to be in the mid-seventies by later today. After making it through the many twists and turns of the road, Jim sees the marker to Jenny's place. "Here it is."

A moment later Jim comes around some trees and sees Pete's car sitting in front of Jenny's cabin. His first thought is, _I hope I don't interrupt something ….._

Then Jim notices that Jenny's red Jeep is not there. _Maybe something did happen when they were riding yesterday. God, I hope not. I better go check the cabin out first. _Jim parks beside Pete's blue Mustang. He hears Sadie barking the second his car door shuts. He goes to the door and knocks. After waiting for a few minutes he tries the doorknob and it opens. Sadie comes out and is still barking. "Hey, Sadie. It's me. Pete's friend." He kneels down to be at her level. With his soft voice Sadie seems to respond and accept him. She gives a friendly gesture of a lick, and then runs out to the trees to relieve herself. Jim goes inside and doesn't see anything really out of place except a urine accident near the door. I guess Sadie has been locked inside for a while. Jim looks around and finds a small bin in a kitchen cabinet with dog food. He puts a scoop of dog food in her bowl then calls her back inside. She readily eats.

_Now how do I find out where they rode? _Jim starts nosing around Jenny's phone hoping to find a phone list for her work. He does find a pad with the office number and quickly dials. "Hello. This is Officer Jim Reed with the Los Angeles Police Department. I'm trying to find Jenny Walker. I believe she was working in the park on horseback yesterday. Can you tell me where she would have started? Ok, thank you very much." Jim gets the directions to the stable and proceeds to fill in the office assistant on a possible problem. As far as the office, no one has heard of anything out of the normal yet. Jim promises to phone when reaching the stable with an update.

"Well, girl. I need to go look for your owner. I promise to come back and check on you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An orange pink hue is spreading through the sky. The sun is on the verge of breaking the horizon. The wind is picking up and causing the trees to sway. Birds are loudly singing at the start of another day. Back at the campfire John rubs at his face hoping to wipe away the fatigue he feels then stands up and announces, "We need to get moving people." The words from John cause everyone to stir.

"I'm starving. Do we have any kind of food?" Steve whines.

"No, but the plan is to get out of this forest today. So stop bellyaching. The sooner we leave the faster we get a meal."

Jenny lifts her head off of Pete's shoulder then gazes into Pete's half opened green eyes.

"How are you doing Pete?" She asks, but has a good idea already by the look of him. He appears to be clenching his teeth from the agony he's in. He has beads of perspiration on his face among the bruises and dried blood. He's hunched over somewhat, which takes a protective position of his sore ribs.

Pete is slow to answer as he tries to take only shallow breaths to reduce the pain.

"I'll manage somehow."

Jenny reaches up and touches his forehead. "Pete, you're burning up. Let me get you some water."

Jenny looks around for the canteen. She sees it on the ground near the tree Pete was tied around. She stands up to retrieve it when John says to her, "Let's go, girly, you need to lead us out of here."

"I need to get the canteen first. He has a fever and needs to drink."

"He can drink all he wants at the bottom of this trail."

Jenny goes for the canteen and fortunately John doesn't stop her. She quickly offers a sip to Pete with the half filled bottle. He can only manage a small swallow before starting to cough. Between abrupt coughs then groans from the relentless pain, Pete spits up some blood-tinged phlegm. "Oh, god, Pete, this is a really bad sign. Your lungs must have some damage from your injured ribs. You really need to be still or you could collapse a lung with a broken rib moving out of place."

"I don't think I have that choice."

_What is the best way to protect Pete?_ _A simple stumble could cause a rib to shift and puncture a lung. Being this far from any medical treatment could mean his death. Maybe I can convince them to leave Pete behind since he's slowing them down._

"Come on Steve, let's get you back on the horse." Dean remarks.

Jenny thinks of a way to stall and walks over to Steve. "I need to rewrap your bullet wound. The dressing is soaked through which could lead to an infection." Steve likes the extra attention and falls for her concern. "Where is the backpack with the rags?" Dean carries it over to her. She gives him a look of contempt as she takes the bag. As she grabs out the extra strips of cloth she sees the large quantity of stolen bills at the bottom. _I can't believe all the trouble revolving around this stupid bag._ She peels away the crusty reddish brown cloth from Steve's leg and tosses it aside. She takes a clean rag out and wraps it tightly around his leg. "This should help it to stay clean."

While the bag is still there she pulls out another two pieces of cloth and puts them in her pocket. In a low voice in an attempt for Pete not to hear, Jenny says, "Guys, you need to get Steve some first aid for this bullet wound before it becomes infected. But, I have to tell you; I think Pete is only going to slow us down. He can barely move. Why don't you just leave him here? I'll guide you out, and I come back for him later. I promise to get you out of here."

John, Dean, and Steve stare at her in surprise. They gather for a little pow-wow. Jenny in the meantime walks down to the stream with the canteen. She kneels down then splashes a handful of water on her own face. First she fills the canteen again and places in another purification tablet. Next she dips in both cloths to soak up the cool water. She walks back over to Pete who hasn't moved. With one damp cloth she dabs over his forehead to cool him down. Then she wraps the cool cloth around his neck in hopes to bring down the fever a little. With the other moistened cloth she cleans up some dried blood and dirt on his face. "You need to hang in there, mister."

Jenny knows she can't do much for Pete since it's a hospital that he really needs now. With his bound hands he takes a hold of her hands and squeezes. "Thanks, that does help."

"Here have another drink. You're going to get dehydrated even more with a fever." She lifts the canteen to his lips again.

John and Dean walk up next to Pete and Jenny. "How much farther is the trailhead?"

"I think it's only another five miles, but a tough hike from here." Jenny answers.

"We think your right that the pig will only slow us down. He can stay here." John states to Jenny.

"What are you talking about?" Pete looks at the men then over at Jenny. "I'm not staying behind."

"Pete, I think it's safer for you to sit tight. All the jostling around on the hike is going to cause problems with your ribs." Jenny rests her hand on his shoulder.

Pete tries to stand up to protest, but then is overwhelmed by another coughing fit. With each uncontrolled cough, it feels like daggers in his chest. He collapses back down to the ground. Jenny feels so helpless to relieve his pain.

As Dean stares at Pete he taps the gun in his waistband, "Maybe we should just put this pig out of his misery."

"Then, you are on your own walking out of here. People have died trying to do that."

John finally speaks up. "I know he's hardly mobile, but I need to guarantee he stays put. Dean help me get him tied to a tree and you," speaking to Jenny. "Give Steve a hand getting to the horse."

In a huff Dean says, "Fine." Both John and Dean pull up Pete by his arms then take him to a tree about twenty feet from the campfire that is still smoldering. "How's this one look?" Dean picks a smaller tree that is swaying in the strong winds. The leaves are rustling with the gusts.

"It'll work. Get the ties undone." Pete tries to resist, but it's no use. He is completely drained. He's trying to be stoic as they tighten the leather once more around his raw wrists. Then Dean with a quick subtle movement shoves Pete in his cracked ribs then says, "Enjoy your stay, pig." Pete can't help but let out a cry then sucks in a short breath.

As the big man walks toward Trooper he says, "Let's go!" He and Dean finish helping Steve on the horse. Jenny runs over to Pete with the canteen.

"Take this and keep drinking till I get back." She also yanks off her badge and hands it to him. "Maybe this will cut through the leather." She leans in and kisses him. "I love you." She turns to join the others before they are suspicious.

"Be careful, Jenny." He says in a ragged breath. Pete cups the badge tightly in his hand so it can't be seen.

Jenny leads the men out followed by big John then Steve on Trooper. Dean walks over by the fire to grab the backpack. As he throws it over his shoulder he looks at Pete still standing bound and trapped to the tree. "I promise I'll take good care of her for you." He snickers then kicks the still smoldering wood apart. Some blackened and glowing pieces roll a distance from the fire pit.

After following the directions carefully, Jim is pulling up to the old red barn and sees Jenny's Jeep sitting in front. He parks next to it and starts to look around for anyone. He walks down the middle aisle of the barn and only finds one red horse inside. He looks around the outside and sees a couple more horses in the distance grazing in a nearby pasture. As Jim continues to search around the area he comes across the small shack just behind the barn. He approaches the door and knocks. "Hello, is anyone here?"

The door slowly cracks open. Dewayne steps out. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me. My name is Jim Reed and I'm looking for Jenny Walker and Pete Malloy. Jenny works for the park and was suppose to be riding yesterday. Did you see them?" Jim is dress in plain clothes so Dewayne isn't aware that he's an officer.

"Yeah, they went riding yesterday morning."

"Haven't they come back yet?"

"No. I haven't seen them come back."

"Is it strange for her to stay out overnight?"

Dewayne starts to fidget about and looks down to the ground. He's still dressed in the same dingy old gray coveralls and dirty t-shirt. "I guess so."

"Did you think to call the office and report it?"

"No."

Jim shakes his head in disbelief. _How stupid is this guy? _"Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, sure. It's over on the table there." Dewayne points to the small round table just beside his blue recliner. The small shack is literally just one room with a kitchenette in the back right corner, a twin bed in the front right corner, his television and chair in the front left with a bathroom on the back left. The place is cluttered and messy. The floor squeaks and creaks as Jim walks to the phone.

Jim quickly dials the park office. "Hi, this is Jim Reed again. Can I talk with the supervisor?" After a short pause, Jim speaks with Jeff Olson the supervisor on duty. He fills him in on Jenny and Pete missing. They get a plan in motion to start a search of the park. Jeff knows the areas that Jenny was scheduled to patrol yesterday.

"Jim, I'll drive over and meet you at the stable. We'll start from there. I'll have the other park officers already out in the field report to me if anyone has seen them at the various campgrounds they should have visited yesterday. I'll be there in thirty minutes. I just need to call in additional staff."

"Jeff, I'll call my supervisor, Sgt. William MacDonald, at the station. He may be able to send over some officers to help in the search."

"This forest is extensive, and we can use all the help we can get. Are you there with Dewayne?"

"Yes, he's here."

"Can you tell him to saddle up a couple horses for us. We will be able to cover the trail faster that way."

"Sure, I'll let him know. Bye."

Jim hangs up the phone and turns to Dewayne. "Can you get two horses saddled up? Jeff Olson wants them ready in thirty minutes."

"Yeah, I can handle that." Dewayne shuffles out of the shack. He is grumbling, "I guess the world revolves around Jenny and this guy. Too bad the guy can't even sit a horse."

Jim quickly redials a familiar number. "Hello, Mac. It's Jim Reed. Pete is in trouble, I think."

"What's going on Jim?"

"All I know is that Pete went horseback riding in the Angeles Forest yesterday with Jenny, his girlfriend. She works for the forest service and was patrolling on horseback through campground sites. The two rode out yesterday morning, but never returned. It's been over twenty-four hours."

"What are you doing now?"

"I spoke with Jenny's supervisor, Jeff Olson, and he is meeting me here at the stable. He is calling in additional staff and all on duty officers are canvassing the areas they are in asking questions and looking for any sign of Jenny and Pete. Mac, could we get any help from the department?"

"I'll see what I can do, Jim. Where can I reach you?"

Jim gives Mac the number on Dewayne's phone, but explains he won't be here for much longer. He also gives directions to the stable to him. Jim takes a brief moment to call Jean as well to give her the update on the situation. "Sorry, Jean. I don't really know much more except that they did go riding and never came back yesterday evening. We are starting a search for them in a few minutes. I'll call when I know more. Is Jimmy doing any better?"

"He's still sneezing and coughing, but he did manage to sleep for another hour this morning. Don't worry, Jim. Please just find Pete and Jenny ok."

"Love you, honey." Jim hangs up the phone and heads to the barn. He sees Dewayne in the barn aisle brushing a dapple-gray horse attached to the two crossties. "Can I help you?"

"No, thanks. I'll have them ready in a few minutes."

Jim walks over to the stall holding Duke. He leans over the short stall wall to wait on Jeff to arrive. Duke lets out a soft whinny with a stall mate getting attention nearby. As Jim glances at the horse he notices some blood on the animal's hip. Without hesitation, he goes into the stall then speaks softly to Duke. "Good Boy." He pats and strokes the horse as he nears the area with the blood. _From the looks of it, this animal was stabbed with a large knife. The wound appears to be fresh._ "What happened to this horse, Dewayne?"

Without thinking Dewayne says, "I don't know. He just showed up that way last night."

"Who was riding him last?"

"That guy friend of Jenny's."

Jim twists around and stares at Dewayne in shock as his words sink in. He marches out of the stall and around the horse being groomed. Jim ducks under the crosstie then grabs Dewayne by the shirt and shoves him back against the stall door. "Tell me where Jenny and Pete are now."

Dewayne drops the brush, lifts his hands, and tries to pull away from Jim in fear. "I don't know. Really!"

"So start talking! Why is that horse bleeding? And, if Pete was riding it yesterday, how is it here and he isn't?"

"I don't know, mister. Like I said, the horse came back last night and he was bleeding. I don't know what happened to him."

"He didn't have a rider?"

"No, he just came home covered in a lather with his saddle and bridle still on."

"Why the hell didn't you tell someone?"

"Uh, I guessed he just fell off and would be walking back. He has Jenny with him. She knows her way around the park just fine."

"Maybe, he didn't just fall off since there's a large knife wound in the animal's side. I hope your ignorance didn't just cost my partner and Jenny her life."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jim takes a few deep breaths then restrains himself and lets go of Dewayne's shirt. "You need to finish getting these horses ready now." He stands close by as Dewayne finishes saddling the second horse. Dewayne leads the big bay out to the front hitching post next to the gray. "Have you called a vet for that horse yet?"

"No, I need to do that still."

"Let's go do that right now." Jim follows close behind Dewayne. He comes to the conclusion that Dewayne is stupid, but is not behind the absence of Jenny and Pete. Dewayne makes the call to the vet.

"I'm going to wait out front for Jeff." Jim walks out to where the horses are tied. A few minutes later, a brown Bronco pulls up to the barn with two men. The driver is a middle-aged man in his early forties and the passenger, a younger man, is maybe about thirty. They climb out of the truck and are both dressed in an official park uniform of dark green pants and tan shirts. They greet each other with a firm handshake.

The driver greets Jim, "Hi, you must be Jim. I'm Jeff Olson." He is sporting a thick mustache and wearing a ranger hat. "This is my assistant Brian Steiner. He is going to be stationed here. If by chance Jenny and Pete make it back here, Brian will radio us." Jeff pulls out a park map and spreads it over the hood of his truck. He points out the various stops like Little Pines, Meadow Loop, & Horse Flats that Jenny was scheduled to patrol. We should start out on this trail.

Dewayne comes trotting out of the shack and approaches the men. He interrupts them, "There is someone on the phone from the Los Angeles Police Department wanting to talk to Officer Jim Reed."

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Reed dismisses himself. He runs into the shack. "Hey, Mac. What's up?"

"I have over a dozen officers coming out to help with the search. I have contacted the sheriff's department and they will be sending some people to help as well."

"Mac, they can contact Brian Steiner at this location. He is overseeing all the manpower in the search. I'm about to ride out with Jenny's supervisor. We are hoping that Pete and Jenny left some good tracks for us to follow."

"Are you going on horseback, Jim?"

"Yes, because many of the trails are narrow and over rough terrain. Jeff says that hiking and horseback are the only mode of transportation that can get through certain trails. I'll call you when I can."

Jim walks back out to join Jeff and Brian. "Jeff, you should know that Jenny and Pete are down to one horse. I just discovered that the horse Pete was riding returned to the barn last night with what appears to be a knife wound in his hip. I have a bad feeling that it wasn't a riding accident that caused all of this."

"Why in the world didn't Dewayne report this information last night?"

"I'd like to know that myself. We could have been out looking for them hours ago."

"Well, there will be severe repercussions for Dewayne. I promise."

"Jeff, do you have a weapon?"

"Yes, I carry a twenty two caliber gun and usually a rifle too." Jeff heads to the back of his Bronco to pull out his gear including a leather rifle holster. He looks over the weapon and loads it. "Jim, do you need a weapon?"

"I have my off-duty handgun, but do you have a shotgun?"

"I like to be prepared for anything." Jeff pulls out a shotgun and some shells. "Take this. Hopefully, we won't need them though." Jeff grabs the first aid bag, canteen, flashlight, radio and food. He walks over to where the horses are and loads everything into the saddlebags of his mount. "Go ahead and mount up Jim. You take the gray. His name is Jackson."

Meanwhile, Brian, who had been on the radio, interrupts their final preparation, "Jeff, I just heard back from Greg. He spoke to some folks that remember seeing two people on horseback at Little Pines. Sounds like one was Jenny and the other must have been Officer Malloy. Everything seemed fine per the park guest. They just rode north out of the campgrounds."

"Do we know what time it was?"

"They said it was around ten thirty yesterday morning."

"Have we heard anything about Meadow Loop? It would have been the next logical place for them to patrol."

"Bill hasn't reported in yet. As soon as I hear something, I'll radio you."

Jeff grabs the looped reins from the hitching post and swings up onto the tall bay horse. The leather creaks as he mounts up. Jim does the same. "If you hear anything out of the normal, let me know about it. Expect to hear from us every thirty minutes. Brian, you're in charge of the new search teams as they arrive."

"Ok."

Both horses readily move out with a simple tap. They start out at a fast clip knowing that they made it as far as Little Pines. The day is warming up quickly with temps already in the low seventies. The heat isn't so much of a factor because of the strong winds.

Jim and Jeff hear back from Brian that campers also saw Pete and Jenny at Meadow Loop yesterday just before lunch. They take the information and cut off some distance and travel directly to there. They take extra time near Meadow loop to find signs of tracks leaving the campground. Jeff is very experienced with tracking and quickly notes the fresh marks of two horses. They follow closely the trail made and come up on an area that horses were tied and grazing. They deduce that it was a lunch or rest spot for Jenny and Pete. "No sign of any problem yet." Jeff says as he remounts.

"Can we pick up the pace a bit?"

"As long as the trail isn't too rocky for the horses."

Jim and Jeff ride hard until they come to an area of rocks and a more rugged climb to the crest. At the top they discover a small clearing with signs of a fire pit. They both dismount and tie up the horses. As they both canvas the area, each discovers something that leaves a lump in their throats. Jeff yells to Jim, "I found some blood over here. It's not a large amount, but it trails off in this direction." He points in the direction they just came from.

Jim kicks through the ashes in the fire and notices something. He reaches down and picks up a partial burnt piece of leather. He opens what looks like a wallet and gasps. "Jeff, I found Pete's wallet. Someone threw it into the fire."

"How can you be sure?"

"It has his badge."

**************************************************

Jenny leads the way for big John, Steve on Trooper, and Dean. The sooner she gets them down to the trailhead the faster she can return to Pete. Of course, there isn't a guarantee that they will let her go when they reach the trailhead. _An escape plan would be a good start. I need to be sure someone knows about Pete if something happens to me. _

Still standing and bound around the tree, Pete looks down at the heavy silver badge in his open hand. _How can I use this to cut the leather? _First, he tries to run the edge of the badge across the leather strap in a sawing motion. It's difficult to position with little space between his hands. With sweaty palms the badge slips from his grasp and falls to the ground. "Great job Pete; now you have to bend down to get it."He scolds himself out loud.

As he looks down on the ground filled with dry pine needles, he notices some burning embers that rolled out of the fire area and into the needles. He quickly realizes the significance of Dean's mistake. He sees about three or four areas beginning to smoke just a few feet away from him. The wind is gusting to the east and if a fire starts it will be on track to follow Jenny. His sense of urgency to escape escalates. Pete squats down with great discomfort then manages to pick up the badge. He opens the pin in back of the badge and pokes and picks at the edge of the leather strap binding him. _This is going to take some time, which I don't have._ Pete looks around to see if there might be another option to try. He sees two spots where needles burst into flames. "Damm it. I've got to get free." While holding tight to the badge, he yanks back against the tree hoping to snap the leather. But no such luck, Pete only causes more shooting pain in his chest from the effort. He starts picking at the leather again with the badge. It puts a small notch in the edge of the leather. He switches back to sawing at the notch with the edge of the badge.

The two fires spread quickly with the help of the wind. An area of dry underbrush is quickly engulfed. Orange flames begin to climb up many smaller trees. The ground turns black as the fire moves away. Cracking and popping noises abound as the fire consumes things. The heat from the flames radiates toward Pete. He not only is perspiring from a fever, but now from the fire only feet away. The forest is like a new box of kindling from the recent droughts. Even if Pete was free he couldn't put out the large flames now.

He continues to work at the leather with the badge and sees the notch growing. _Come on. Just a little bit more. _Pete gives another tug with his waning strength and it finally rips apart. Now free, Pete looks at the wall of fire that is growing by the minute and drifting in the same direction of Jenny and the robbers. The steep trail down offers only a narrow path that is now consumed by fire. Pete makes his way over to the stream and soaks the cloth that Jenny gave him earlier. He uses it to cover his nose and mouth. He starts to approach the burning trail, but the heat and flames are just too much and he can't pass through. A whisper escapes his lips, "Jenny."

A forest fire doesn't take long to rear its ugly head. Smoke starts to waft above the trees and spread toward the east with the wind. Jenny is hiking through a difficult part of Devil's Canyon trail. The wall rises above them on their right, while to the left the ground drops down to the river in varying heights. It's very narrow and steep here. There are no real choices now. It's either up or down the hillside. A fork of the river stills follows alongside much of the trail and the sound of water flowing deafens the other noises. Suddenly, the distinct odor of smoke develops. Jenny picks up on it as well as Trooper who starts to snort. The usually calm horse begins to get agitated. Jenny recognizes the potential for disaster with a fire in this location. She glances up to see the smoke looming above. This may be her chance to escape. The horse's instincts tell it to run, but the mild pressure on the reins say the opposite. In the next few moments all hell breaks loose as Trooper's instincts take over. Trooper rears up and dumps Steve and collides into John knocking him over. The horse's familiarity with the dangerous trail gives him an advantage and balance that the men don't have. He stumbles a few times, but gains distance down the trail and away from the encroaching fire. Big John still shocked by the fleeing horse staggers to get up and to go help Steve. He and Dean spot the smoke for the first time. _This is it. I have to try to run for it. _Jenny takes off running down the trail. The men are so frightened and distracted by the flames licking up behind them that they don't notice Jenny's escape. She makes it a few yards down the steep trail then trips and falls down a ten-foot drop to a rocky ledge below. Trying to protect herself in the landing she shields herself with her right arm then hears a loud snap. She cries out as a sharp shooting pain overwhelms her. Knowing time is against her she rolls up, and cradles her arm looking for where to go next. The fire is fast approaching so Jenny makes a difficult decision. She creeps across the narrow ledge toward the river. The rocks beside the water are slippery, but Jenny knows that the water could be her only chance. While still holding tightly to her broken right arm, Jenny eases herself into the icy cold river. She slips down onto her bottom and starts to be pulled downstream with the current. Fortunately, the river is fairly shallow and there is little risk of drowning. She gets her feet out in front of her trying to protect her from the submerged rocks. It's a rough ride at first, but she comes to a spot where the river hooks around and has a deeper and quiet pocket to the right side. She half swims with her good arm and legs to the water's edge and grabs onto some tree roots for an anchor.

In the meantime, Dean and John help Steve up and they all try to half run and half walk down the path. The pace they are moving will not keep them in front of the fire for long. The narrow and winding path is almost impossible for them to navigate with three people. The injured leg of Steve is now putting all three men in danger. The smoke begins to blanket them and the men start to cough. Dean breaks off from the other two to make a mad dash down alone. He stumbles on the uneven path then begins to roll head over heels down the mountainside. He lands in an unconscious heap against a large fur tree. John and Steve still coughing and dripping in sweat from the heat continue to move slowly down the hill with little hope of beating the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Jim and Jeff stand near the burned out campfire, the radio comes to life. Jeff pulls it out of the saddlebag. "Go ahead, Brian." The radio volume is loud enough so Jim can hear.

"I wanted to let you know that spotter's just reported a fire in Devil's Canyon. It's moving east quickly. We currently have wind gusts up to twenty mph. I just called in a fire crew."

"Brian, we found signs that Jenny and Pete were east of Meadow Loops. There's a chance that they are in that area. Hang on just a second." Jeff walks around the out skirts of the area looking for tracks. He finds what looks like a number of shoeprints and one set of hoofprints tracking toward Devil's Canyon. "Brian, get some officers along with the firefighters over to the end of Devil's Canyon trail and work up the mountain. I'm not sure what we might find, but have everyone be on the alert."

"Yes, sir."

"And Brian, see if we can get some bucket drops over the fire ASAP!"

"Got it. What about you?"

"Jim and I will ride toward the canyon, but we'll be on the watch for any break out fires."

Jeff kneels down and is pointing to the ground. "Hey, Jim, look over here. It looks to me like there are at least four people and one horse heading east from here."

"So, Pete and Jenny have company. I'm guessing that it's not the good kind."

"We should move out." Both men go to their horses and mount up. "We need to keep an eye on the wind so that it doesn't shift or we could be running from the flames."

**************************************

Back where the fire began Pete is having a coughing fit. The air is thick with heavy smoke. The larger trees are preventing the wind from clearing it out. The damp cloth over his mouth is helping some, but not enough especially with his already injured lungs. Looking for relief from the overwhelming heat, he picks up the canteen for a cool drink and pulls away the cloth from his mouth. It is soiled with fresh bloody mucus. The smoke is causing his lungs to sting and burn. Pete realizes he can't go to Jenny because it would mean certain death. His next option is to go back up the trail to distance him from the fire. He turns and staggers toward the path he came down on, but with the smoke so thick it's difficult for him to see anything. Pete begins to get lightheaded from lack of oxygen. The combination of not being able to take in a normal breath and inhaling a large percentage of smoke is taking its toll. Each step he takes the more disoriented he gets. Even as the fire moves away from Pete's location the heat is unbearable. Without knowing it, he moves toward the river. He stumbles and falls into a shallow pool of chilly darkness. The waters protect him from the intense heat and the startling cold revives him enough that he pulls himself to edge before collapsing and passing out.

Jenny sits tight in the still pocket of the river knowing that it's the best chance she has with the flames just about to overtake her position. Her whole body is trembling from the extreme cold of the mountain water. She can even hear her teeth chattering. The one good part of being cold is her arm feels numb and not as painful. Jenny spots a few deer fleeing the forest hillside, as they are spooked from the fire. Jenny feels a bit guilty knowing the men are sitting ducks with the speed of the fire. She can hear them in a panic in the distance.

John, not knowing how to save themselves from the flames, shoves Steve down on the path then throws himself over the top of him. He screams as the scorching temperatures begin to burn up his clothes.

Jenny hears the sounds of a helicopter overhead, but is unable to see anything through the clouds of smoke. She realizes it must be a water drop. The crackling and sizzling sounds follow the sudden rise of smoke when the water and flame retardant hit the ground stopping much of the fire in its tracks. Fortunately, the fire is contained in this deep gorge area and is easier to fight then ones more in the open. A few minutes later an air tanker flies over and drops more fire retardant. A large part of the flames seem to be squelched after the second drop. Jenny's mind flashes back to Pete. _Is he ok? Did he get caught up in this fire? He has to be struggling with all this smoke. Are John and Steve dead? Should I go back and risk running into them? _

Jenny starts to pull herself out of the river using one arm and her legs. She cries out as she leans awkwardly on the obviously broken forearm. With all the smoke still lingering she needs to cover her nose and mouth. She rips away a piece of her right sleeve and uses it to cover her face. Her body is still physically shaking from soaking in the cold water. As she tries to stand, she hears voices coming from further down the canyon. _It must be a fire crew coming up the trail. _She carefully makes her way back over to the path. She sees a body lying face down in the dirt. Not knowing whom it is she quickly heads down the trail taking each step carefully with the rag over her nose and her right arm dangling by her side. She can hear the men shouting orders to shovel here and throw dirt over that hotspot. At last she sees the welcome outline of a firefighter coming through a cloud of gray.

"Here she is!" The fireman takes off his fire coat and wraps it around her still trembling body. He introduces himself and asks her a question. "Jenny, I'm Matt. Can you tell me how you're doing?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Well, for one thing, a search was started this morning for you and Officer Malloy. Second, we found your horse Trooper at the bottom of the trail just a few minutes ago."

Jenny stops in her tracks. "Did you find Pete yet?"

"Not as far as I know."

Jenny looks desperately in his eyes and says, "You need to know that three men held us at gunpoint and were hiking down this path when the fire broke out. I heard one fall and saw another body just up the trail. I don't know if any of them are still alive, but they all had guns. We left Pete this morning further up the trail because he's hurt. I'm sure he has broken ribs and a concussion. We need to get him to a hospital right away!"

"Calm down, Jenny. There are a couple men riding in from the western part of Devil's Canyon, and we will hike up from here. I'm sure we'll find Pete soon."

"I'm coming with you."

This gritty young woman amazes Matt. She is wet, cold, dirty, and wearing a tattered uniform along with the burden of a broken arm, but still is determined to continue. "I think you need some medical attention first. Let's get you some first aid."

He carefully walks her down the trail to where a staging place is set up. Some additional fire crews as well as some police officers get ready to hike up the trail. Matt calls over a medic to check over Jenny. The medic convinces Jenny to sit before she falls down. Her face is turning a pale white as shock is finally setting in. He wraps her up in blankets and splints her right arm. He places an IV catheter in her left and starts a bolus of fluids.

Matt gathers up the officers to inform them of the three potentially dangerous men who are armed. The police and extra firefighters march up the trail while Matt makes a radio call. "Jeff, do you copy?"

"You've got me. Go ahead."

"Jeff, we found Jenny and she's injured, but I think she will be ok. She says Pete Malloy is hurt and was left further up Devil's Canyon trail. I'll keep in close radio contact as we ascend the canyon trail. Be aware that three men armed with guns are also involved. I have yet to discern whether they are still a threat. At this point the fire is under control, but we have a crew working on hot spots.

"Thanks for the information and the news on Jenny. We must be approaching the fire zone. We are coming into some low-lying smoke." Jeff and Jim dismount the horses and lead them as they try to see the ground better.

Matt and his men work their way up from the bottom along with the police officers. They come upon two men lying in the trail. One is burnt beyond recognition, but another man lies beneath and is still alive. They can hear him crying. The officers step in to assess the safety of the scene. They pull the body of the burnt man off the other. They remove the handgun protruding from his waistband. The fire and rescue crew move in to help. Steve is covered in dirt and blood. They see he has an injured leg and two men get ready to carry him down the steep trail. The body of the other man is covered and left since two more men are yet to be found, one being Pete.

Next the searching officers come to the ledge with a third man. By good fortune, he was spared from the flames with the timing of the last chemical drop. Dean is just beginning to come around and looks up into the eyes of two Los Angeles Police Officers. They help him to stand on wobbly legs and pat him down for a weapon. After confiscating the weapon, they recognize it as an off-duty police gun. Lying nearby is a backpack, which they retrieve. Inside is the evidence to the recent robbery from Friday. "This might come in handy." The officer slings it over his shoulder before cuffing Dean and leading him down the trail.

The radio squawks again, and Jeff answers. "Go ahead."

"We have located the three potential robbers. One is dead the other two are injured and are being assisted down the mountain as we speak. Still no sign of Pete Malloy yet."

"I believe we just arrived at the fire's starting point. I'm looking at the burn marks now. I'll report if I find anything. Radio out." Jeff and Jim notice that the smoke is a little thicker here, their mounts are becoming more nervous, too. Many small animals have been scurrying towards them in an attempt to escape the fire. As they approach the river, Jeff notices the remnants of what looks like a fire pit, the stones are haphazardly in a circle with several knocked away from the pit.

"Jim, from what Jenny said this is where they left Pete. Tie up Jackson and let's scout out this area well." The smoke is finally clearing as the afternoon is wearing on. The temperature is in the eighties, but it feels much hotter with the fire still smoldering. Jeff is analyzing the burn marks on the ground and can see where the fire began. The two sites weren't far from the campfire area. There are shoesprints everywhere, but mainly around the fire pit and on the path to the water. Jeff notices a badge lying on the ground by a marked up tree. He picks it up and realizes it's Jenny's forest service badge. He observes some blood smears on the trunk. Jim is wandering further from the fire pit and sees signs that Trooper was tied close by the water. Piles of manure and grazed grass give evidence to this fact. Jim scans the edge of the river then stops in his tracks.

"Jeff! Over here!" Jim rushes to the stony river's edge where he finds Pete lying unconscious half in and half out of the water. Jim steps into the frigid water and carefully pulls Pete out onto the sandy soil. He then gently turns him over on his back. Pete's blue tinged lips alarm him. Jeff comes and kneels down beside him and feels for a pulse.

"It's ok, Jim. He has a pulse. It's weak, but it's there." Jeff leans down and turns his face right by Pete's lips to listen and feel for a breath. He feels some air against his cheek. "He's breathing, but it's very shallow short breaths. I think the water may have dropped his body temperature really low. "Jim, grab my jacket off my horse."

In almost a robotic way, Jim retrieves the coat from the bay horse then brings it to Jeff. As he hands it to Jeff he glances over Pete. He notices leather remnants around each of Pete's wrists, bruises and cuts on his temple and chin. Pete's clothes are dirty and torn with blood droplets splattered on the front. _Partner, what did they do to you? "_How are we going to get him out of here?"

"I'm not sure just yet." Jeff tucks the jacket over Pete. Putting his radio to his mouth he puts out a quick call. "Come in Matt."

"This is Matt. Go ahead."

"We found Pete. He is about four miles up from the base of Devil's Canyon. I'm assessing his injuries now. Standby please." Jeff has first aid and rescue training and puts it to use looking over Pete. With a quick rub of his knuckles across his sternum, he tries to bring him around to consciousness. "Pete, can you hear me? He's non-responsive." As Jeff slowly goes from his head down, gently pressing on both sides of his head, shoulders, and ribcage then Pete releases a moan at the sudden jarring pain. Jeff can feel the bones shifting. "I found a big problem. He definitely has some broken ribs. We need to keep him very still." Jeff continues down Pete's body. He gets a response at his abdomen, but his legs seem to be ok.

"Matt, we need to see if we can get a copter up here to airlift Pete out. He's unconscious. He appears to have broken ribs, a concussion, and contusions to his abdomen. I'm really worried by his respiration rate."

"I'll see what I can do. Is there a clearing near you for a stokes to be dropped?"

"Matt, I'll look and get back to you. Jim, I'm going to look around for a break in the trees. Keep an eye on him."

"Ok, Jeff." Jim looks down at his friend. "Pete, stay with me." Perspiration is dripping from Jim's forehead with the hot temperatures in the recent fire zone. Time seems to be passing slowly as Jim's patience is evaporating with worry for Pete. Suddenly, he hears the sounds of a helicopter flying overhead. The leaves on the trees are shaking and swishing about. A short distance down the trail he sees a wire stokes descending from the sky above. Jeff grabs for the basket in mid air and pulls it down the rest of the way. He unhooks it from the safety lines and carries it over to Jim.

"Help me get him strapped in." Jeff and Jim carefully lift Pete up and into the stokes. They secure him inside and together carry him back into position to be airlifted out. The safety lines are reattached. Jeff gives the word to hoist away over the radio. Slowly, the rescue basket rises up and through the trees. Medics on board the copter pull the stokes into the bird. They quickly place an oxygen mask on Pete and establish an IV for fluids.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jim peers up through the trees to see the helicopter disappear from view. "Jeff, do you think he's going to be ok?"

Jeff reaches out and places a hand on Jim's shoulder. He knows that Pete is in pretty rough shape. "Jim, I really don't know, but he's in good hands now. Let's get mounted up and head back so you can make your way to the hospital."

Back on the copter, paramedics Gage and Desoto work quickly trying to stabilize Pete. Moments ago, Roy had shouted to Johnny over the loud rumblings of the copter blades, "Grab the bio-phone so we can get Rampart on the line."

"Rampart, this is squad 51. We have a male about thirty-five years old. He's unconscious with diminished lung sounds bilaterally. Respirations are shallow and he has a weak pulse. The patient is being airlifted out of a forest fire area. He doesn't appear to have any burns, but preliminary assessments lean toward smoke inhalation. He also has multiple contusions on the head, chest, and abdomen with probable broken ribs. The patient is also soaking wet and appears hypothermic."

Dr. Kelly Brackett starts rattling off orders for keeping the patient immobile, start fluids, oxygen, and get the wet clothes off. "Give me new assessments in five minutes," he demands.

Roy has the fluids running and is monitoring the oxygen while Johnny is cutting off Pete's wet clothes. Pete's body is shivering trying to elevate his temperature. Just as Johnny gets off the last of Pete's wet clothes and covers him with a blanket Pete starts to come around. He's very disoriented and tries to pull away the oxygen mask. Roy leans over, "Pete, It's Roy Desoto. You're on a helicopter heading for Rampart. Try not to move!" Roy keeps the oxygen mask in place.

Pete suddenly starts coughing and spews out some bloody phlegm. He struggles for a breath. Roy clears out anything from Pete's mouth to prevent him from choking. Roy then holds Pete still, "Relax and try to take deeper breaths."

Johnny gets back on the bio-phone, "Rampart, our patient is now conscious and disoriented. He's coughing and becoming dyspneic."

"Prepare to intubate the patient if needed." Dr. Brackett's drug choices are limited with Pete's head injury. "Give one cc of diazepam to relax him."

******************************************************************************************************

Back at the canyon, firefighter Matt returns to the first aid station to inform Jenny about Pete. As he approaches the area, he sees the two captured men being attended to while police officers stand watch. Jenny is off to one side sitting on a blanket still wrapped in a fireman coat and an IV hanging just above her from a small tree branch. Matt walks up to her and kneels down. "Jenny, they found Pete. He is being airlifted out and is in transit to Rampart Hospital now."

She looks up at Matt with tear filled eyes, "How is he?"

"All I know is he's unconscious, but alive."

"Thank you, Matt." Her face has more color to it now.

A medic walks up beside Matt. "How is my patient doing?"

"I'm feeling better." Jenny says with a little nod.

The medic puts on his stethoscope and has a quick listen. Then he holds Jenny's left wrist for a pulse check. "Matt, can you take her down to the parking lot and get her on an ambulance for me?"

"Sure, no problem. Let's get you up and on your way to the hospital." He reaches out and takes her left arm to help her up. A few minutes later, Jenny is in route to Rampart Hospital.

******************************************************************************************************************************

As Jim and Jeff are riding back toward the stable, Jeff gets Brian over the radio. "Can you contact, Sergeant MacDonald with the Los Angeles Police Department for us? I want to be sure he is aware of his officer being found and is in route to Rampart."

"I will contact him right away." Brian says.

"We are returning to the stable now. I believe the main fire is out and only hotspots are being attended to at this time. If anything changes there, please let me know."

Jeff tucks away the radio just before they pick up the pace. It's early evening and the temperature is dropping again. The sky is clear in the direction they're traveling. It's been a long day, but the horses show a burst of energy in part because they know they are headed home. Jim is anxious knowing it will take a while before he gets to the stable then onto the hospital.

******************************************************************************************************************************

As the helicopter lands, Dr. Brackett is at the pad to meet them. They get Pete on a gurney and rush him into emergency treatment. Pete is still semi-conscious and struggling to breathe. After the doctors assess him, head, chest, and abdominal films are first on the agenda as well as stat blood panel. The staff works quickly to complete the labs and x-rays. Doctors Brackett and Early stare at the multiple films on the viewer.

"Looks like he has a hairline skull fracture, but no sign on a subdural hematoma." Kel says with a heavy sigh.

"Kel, I don't like the look of this." Joe points to the fractured ribs with changes to the lung field behind them. It looks like pneumonia and a possible pneumothorax."

"I agree Joe. I'm worried he is going to have a respiratory crisis. I hate to do it with the head injury, but I think it would be best to sedate him and intubate. Let's get him on a respirator and place a chest tube. We need to get some IV antibiotics started as well."

"I agree Kel. It's risky, but I think it's the best option."

Dr. Brackett walks over to the treatment table and leans over to speak to Pete. A nurse placed warming blankets on him earlier and his temp is much closer to normal now. Pete seems less confused, but hasn't been able to talk with his shortness of breath and the severe chest pains.

"Pete, can you hear me?" Dr. Brackett asks.

His eyes crack open and peer up into Dr. Brackett's.

"Pete, you have a partially collapsed lung and four broken ribs. We need to put in a chest tube to help you breathe better. I plan to sedate you for a while and place an endotracheal tube in your throat. You'll have a respirator to help you breathe. It might take some time, but I'll remove the tube as soon as I can. Ok?"

Pete squints his eyes as another jolt of pain shoots through him. He opens his eyes again and mumbles something unrecognizable under the oxygen mask.

"What is it, Pete?" Kel asks.

Joe puts a hand on Dr. Brackett's shoulder. "We can't wait any longer. His oxygen ratio is dropping."

Kel nods and a flurry begins around the table. Someone is prepping the area on Pete's chest for the tube placement. A nurse is drawing up the anesthetic and hands it to Dr. Brackett to give intravenously. Dr. Early stands ready to intubate Pete as soon as he is unconscious. A new bag of antibiotics is hung and attached to the existing IV line. Everything goes smoothly and Pete's vitals start to stabilize.

"Let's get him settled in ICU on a respirator." Dr. Brackett orders.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

A short while later; an ambulance pulls into the emergency bay with Jenny. She is wheeled into treatment room three. Dr. Morton comes into the room to see her. Before he is able to get one word out, Jenny pleads, "Do you know how Officer Pete Malloy is?"

"Miss Walker, I don't know about Officer Malloy, but as soon as I finishing looking you over, I promise to check for you."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, why don't you tell me how you are feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just my right arm is hurts." Jenny holds her arm tight to her body.

"Well, let me check you over and then we'll get that arm x-rayed." He starts by listening to her chest with his stethoscope. Then he looks into her eyes using his penlight. He continues and does a complete exam then he tells her. "I'll be back in just a few minutes to look at your films. I will see what I can find out about Officer Malloy too."

After a visit to radiology, the minutes seemed to drag on like hours to Jenny, but Dr. Morton finally returns. "Jenny, we need to set the fractures in your right forearm. The bones are not badly out of alignment so we just need to get a cast on you. I would like you to stay in the hospital tonight for observation. I think you're still dehydrated and could benefit from staying on IV fluids overnight. You check out pretty well otherwise. As for Officer Malloy, he is in ICU in critical condition. He has been sedated and placed on a respirator because of his injured lungs."

Jenny is visibly shaken by the news. "Can I see him?"

"Let's get your arm taken care of first. Then I will see what I can arrange."

************************************************************************************************************************

Jeff and Jim finally arrive back at the stable with only the dim moonlight illuminating the circle drive. The horses are wet and glistening with sweat from the pace, which they rode. As they dismount, Jeff says. "Jim, I'll take care of the horses. You go ahead and take off for the hospital. I'll contact the police station about Dewayne tomorrow."

Jim reaches out and shakes Jeff's hand. "Jeff, I can't thank you enough for your help today."

"Jim, it's been my pleasure. Here's my phone number if you need to reach me. After I settle things here, I'll be heading to the hospital to check on Jenny. Maybe, I'll see you later."

With that said, Jim jumps into his car and speeds off with dirt and rocks flying. All Jim can think about is getting to Pete as fast as he can, but soon he is forced to slow down. It's dark and with the pines close to the side of the forest road, Jim feels like he's in a tunnel. He can barely see the dark sky above the pine trees. As he gets close to the turnoff to Jenny's cabin, he suddenly remembers that Sadie is still there, all alone. Not knowing how badly Jenny's hurt and how long she will be in the hospital; Jim takes the next turn to stop at her place. He darts out of his car and hears Sadie barking as he steps up on the porch.

"Hey, Sadie. It's ok. We're going for a car ride." He opens the screen door and then the front door to let her out. He hits the light switch so he can quickly find the phone for one necessary call. He calls home. "Jean, it's me."

"Jim, what happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's a long story, honey. I'll fill you in more when I see you. We found Pete and Jenny. They're both at Rampart Hospital. They got hurt after stumbling into some robbers in the park. I'm at Jenny's now picking up Sadie. Can you meet me at the hospital and take Sadie home for me? I'm heading there right now."

"Sure. How are Jenny and Pete?"

Jim leans against the kitchen counter. "I don't know." Jim's voice sounds so distraught. "I haven't seen Jenny yet and Pete was in pretty bad shape when they airlifted him out. It took a while for Jeff and I to ride out of the park."

"Jim, I'll get the neighbor to watch Jimmy and come right over to the hospital."

"Thanks, honey."

Jim quickly turns out the light and closes up the cabin. "Sadie, come girl!" He opens up his passenger car door and she readily jumps in. As he rounds his car to get in he glances at Pete's blue mustang sitting beside his car. _Partner, you have to be ok. _

Twenty minutes later, Jim is driving up to Rampart's emergency entrance. "Sadie, you have to wait here for just a bit. Stay, girl!" Jim climbs out of the car and leaves his window cracked for her. He enters the hospital with his nerves on edge. He sees a familiar face behind the nurse's counter.

Dixie gives off an encouraging smile. She walks around the counter and strokes his arm. "Hi, Jim. Why don't you come with me? You have friends here." She leads him to the doctor's lounge where he sees Mac, Brinkman, and Walters in uniform sitting and sipping coffee. No one else is around.

"Dixie, my wife should be here anytime. Would you please let her know where I am?"

"Sure. No problem." She heads back to her station.

"Mac, tell me. How is he?"

"Have a sit, Jim."

Jim swallows hard and pulls a chair over by the group.

Just as Mac is about to talk in walks Jean Reed. Jim stands and Jean comes and gives him a hug. She feels him tremble in her arms. He smells of sweat, horses, and fire. He takes a tight hold of her hand and they both sit down in front of the others.

"Fill us in, Mac."

"I spoke to Dr. Brackett about an hour ago. Pete is in ICU. He has a hairline skull fracture with a concussion. He also has some broken ribs. They said his lung had partially collapsed. They sedated him and placed a chest tube to reinflate his lung. But with all the damage done to his lungs and ribs he isn't able to move enough air. So, they are keeping him sedated and on a respirator for now."

"How long will he be on it?" Jim says, as he squeezes Jean's hand tighter.

"He doesn't know." Mac looks down showing signs of distress.

"Have you seen him, Mac?"

"Yes, I got to go up for a few minutes a little while ago. They don't let you stay long in ICU."

Jean speaks up. "Have you seen Jenny?"

Mac takes a drink of coffee then shares. "I went up to her room two hours ago, but Dr. Morton gave her a sedative to help her sleep. I need to get a report from her, but considering what she and Pete went through, I thought I'd give her a chance to rest first."

"So what do we know about the men who assaulted them?" Jim asks.

"The first reports back say three men are involved. One man is dead. Two are here being treated for smoke inhalation, burns, and one with a gunshot wound to his leg.

Both have officers with them as we speak. They found a backpack at the scene of the fire filled with cash and stolen jewelry. I believe it's the robbery suspects we were searching for this past week. Did you learn anything, Jim?"

"Not really. When Jeff Olson, the lead ranger, and I found Pete, he was unconscious. I just heard that Jenny shared with the firefighter that three men held them hostage at gunpoint. Pete didn't have his off-duty weapon when we found him. The only other thing that disturbed me was learning the stable worker discovered Pete's horse last night. The wounded and bleeding animal returned to the barn and he just put him away and called no one."

Brinkman spoke up. "Why in the world would he not tell anyone? That makes no sense."

Mac pipes up. "I'll send some officers out to question this Dewayne in the morning."

Just then, Dr. Brackett walks through the door. They all stand up and look on with lumps in their throats.

"Hi, Jim." Kel reaches out and shakes his hand. "Give me one minute to grab a cup of coffee." Kel rubs over his eyes before pouring himself a cup. The long day is starting to take a toll on him. "Please, everyone sit down." Kel waves his hand to get them to sit.

Jim speaks up, "Do you have an update on Pete's condition?"

"Pete's condition is still critical, but I'm very hopeful that he will make a complete recovery. It might take some time on the antibiotics and with the help of the respirator to get his lungs in better shape."

"How long do you expect him to be on the respirator?" Jim asks.

"It's hard to say right now. After placing the chest tube and pulling off some fluids, his lung reinflated to normal size. He is moving air much better, but with the severity of his fractured ribs, I don't believe his needed intake and outtake of oxygen would happen without the sedation. I think in another twenty-four hours we'll know more."

"Can I see him, Doc?"

"Sure, Jim, I'll take you up there myself. But, then I recommend everyone going home and getting some rest. I think he is stable for the night. We'll keep a close eye on him."

Jim looks at Jean. "Do you want to wait?"

"Why don't we both go see Jenny after you visit with Pete?"

"Sounds good. I'll be back in just a few minutes. Mac, are you taking off?"

"No, I'm sending Brinkman and Walters to check on the status of the two prisoners. I'll be right here for a while."

Kel Brackett walks out to the elevators with Jim. "Doc, thanks for taking care of Pete."

"That's what I'm here for. Now remember Jim, only ten minutes for visitors in ICU."

"I understand." Dr. Brackett leaves Jim standing at the door to Pete's room. The lights are dim and equipment surrounds the bed. A nurse is near the head of his bed adjusting the IV fluids. Monitors are flashing various numbers that Jim doesn't understand.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm just finishing up here." She hustles around the bed and makes notes on the clipboard hanging at the foot of the bed. She comes to the door and stops. "You can come on in, sir." She then squeezes by Jim. He is still locked in place just looking at all the wires and lines to his friend. As he slowly creeps up next to the bed he lets out a short gasp as he realizes he is holding his breathe. Pete's face is pale except in the places the bruises developed. His forehead is shiny with perspiration probably from a fever. A blanket covers two thirds of him, but his body is marked with contusions and cuts. It's odd to see a tube coming out from the right side of his chest. At least now he is cleaned up from his previous bloody and muddy condition. The constant sounds from the heart monitor and respirator fill the otherwise silent room.

Jim reaches down and touches Pete's arm and notices the strap burns on his wrists. "I wish I could have gotten to you sooner, friend." Time seems to stand still for Jim. After a short while the nurse comes back into the room. Jim realizes he should get going and speaks up to Pete again. "I'm going to go check on your girl. We'll be here when you're ready to wake up. You rest now. I'll see you soon."

Jim hesitantly leaves the room and heads back for the doctor's lounge. He meets up with Jean and they go to see Jenny. Her room is dark with just a small light over the bed. Jean sits down beside the bed and looks over at Jenny sleeping peacefully. She is dressed in a hospital gown and has her right arm in a cast and sling. A small IV line snakes out from the blanket up to a bag of fluids. Jim leans against the chair back Jean is sitting in. "Should we wake her?" He asks.

But just then, Jenny starts to stir and her eyes flicker open. She notices the company in the room. Jean stands up and reaches out to hold Jenny's free hand. "How are you feeling?"

A little sleepy, she finally says. "I'm ok. But they haven't let me visit Pete yet. Can you tell me how he's doing?"

Jim speaks up. "I just saw him and he's resting comfortably." Jim notices a lone tear streaking down Jenny's cheek. "He's going to be ok. He's too stubborn to let this slow him down."

"He went through so much, Jim. Those men were just brutal."

"Jenny, do you feel like talking about it?" Jim asks quietly.

Jenny tries to shift her weight around in the bed to sit up more but finds it a bit difficult with the cast and sling. With her left hand still holding Jean's hand she says, "Yes." Jean helps by fluffing a pillow up behind her.

For the next hour Jenny shares with Jim and Jean the terrible ordeal of the last two days. Some of her anxiety dissipates as it comes out. During the hour Jean moves onto the edge of the bed handing over tissues to Jenny, at points in the story that are more difficult to share.

Jim goes into officer mode and shares, "Tomorrow morning, Sergeant MacDonald will get your official statement. Just take your time and you'll get through it just fine."

Jean leans over and gives Jenny a hug. "Get some rest and we'll see you in the morning."

Jim suddenly remembers, "I picked up Sadie from your house. We'll keep her with us until you're ready to go home."

"Thank you for remembering her. She must have been scared with me not coming home last night. "

"She's fine. She's waiting in my car. Jenny, we'll see you tomorrow. Try to rest." Jim leans in and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Jim and Jean walk down to the front desk together hand in hand. He pulls his car keys out of his pocket. "Jean, can you just take my car and bring Sadie home with you? I'd like to stay and talk to Mac for a while."

"Sure, I can. But you need to get some rest to." She caresses his face and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I promise I will. A shower sounds pretty good as well."

"Well, you'll get no argument from me on that point." She gives him a sweet smile and turns toward the parking lot.

Jim heads back to the lounge to talk with Mac. He finds MacDonald pacing back and forth trying to burn off some nervous energy. The two are friends, but not quite the same as Mac and Pete are. "How are you holding up, Mac?"

"I just can't stand the waiting."

"I just spoke with Jenny and she filled Jean and I in on what happened. She knows that you will need to get her official statement in the morning." They each pull up a seat and Jim starts to go through what he learned from Jenny.

At one point Mac interrupts. "Wow, I can't believe that man just stabbed the horse like that. Pete wouldn't have much of a chance to protect himself after being thrown off."

Jim continues on with the story till he gets to the part where Jenny is attacked. "Thank goodness Pete was able to stop Dean from raping her. I know she's traumatized, but it could have been even worse."

By the end of the story, both men are troubled and exhausted. They see crimes everyday, but it's different when it happens to one of their own. Mac speaks up, "Jim, go home and get some sleep."

"Alright." After a long sigh, Jim gets up and leaves.

****************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning after a short night of sleep, Jim and Jean arrive at the hospital and run into Jeff who stopped in to see Jenny. The man stands out in a crowd wearing his ranger hat and sporting a large moustache. "Jean, I would like you to meet, Jeff Olson, Jenny's boss." The two shake hands as Jim goes on. "He rode with me yesterday through the park and did some amazing tracking."

"I guess you get pretty darn good at things if you do them long enough."

"Thank you so much for helping with the search for Pete." Jean says. "What do you like best about your job?"

"I think helping people is a big part of it, but I also adore the great outdoors. There is nothing more amazing than God's creation."

"Excuse me, but I have to be heading into the office. We have to scout out the fire area later today. By the way, just so you know, Jim, I fired Dewayne. I think we will be pressing charges for negligence on the job as well."

"I appreciate you telling me, Jeff. I'm sure we'll talk soon. Thanks again."

"Nice meeting you, ma'am."

Jean and Jim check in with the front desk. "Is Dr. Brackett available?"

The nurse picks up the phone and dials Dr. Brackett's office. "He'll be here in a few minutes. A couple minutes later, Kel Brackett comes walking up to the counter.

"Morning, Jim, Jean. I'm sure you want to know about Pete. He was stable overnight. I'm taking some new chest films later this morning and depending on how they look it will help me decide when to try him off the respirator."

Jean speaks up. "Do you know when Jenny Walker is getting released?"

"I believe Dr. Morton said she can go home tonight."

"Has she been able to visit with Pete yet?" Jean adds.

"No, I don't believe so. Jean, if you would like, you can take her in to see him. I'll just have an orderly bring you a wheelchair to her room."

"Thank you, Dr. Brackett. I think it will help her to see him." Kel picks up the nurse station phone and requests a wheelchair for Jenny's room.

"Jim, I'm going to head up to her room. I'll meet you up in ICU."

"Ok." Jim turns and follows Brackett to the elevator.

As Jean walks into Jenny's room, she sees Mac just getting up to leave. "Good Morning, Mac."

"Good Morning to you too, Mrs. Reed." Mac says with a sheepish grin.

Then Jean looks over to Jenny. "How are you doing, Jenny?"

"I'm feeling much better this morning. Thanks."

"I hope I didn't disturb anything."

Mac speaks up. "No, I just got Jenny's statement taken care of this morning."

"Actually, it's nice to have it out of the way." Jenny's eyes get brighter as a wheelchair arrives in the room pushed by an orderly.

"Oh, Dr. Brackett sent the chair up so I can take you to visit Pete," Jean smiles.

"Jean, I can't thank you enough!" Jenny swings her legs over the side of the bed anxious to leave immediately.

Mac puts down his notepad and reaches over to help Jenny into the wheelchair.

"Thank you, Sergeant MacDonald, for everything especially watching over Pete last night." Jenny whispers into his ear.

"You're welcome, young lady. I'm just glad you're all right. Jean, is Jim here?"

"Yes, he went up to ICU with Dr. Brackett. I'm meeting him up there with Jenny."

"Could you just tell him that I'm heading to the station and that he can reach me there for the next couple hours?"

"Sure, Mac. You should try to get some rest yourself." Jean could see the dark circles under his eyes from staying up all night at the hospital. "We'll keep you posted if anything changes with Pete."

"I would really appreciate that. By the way, where is little Jimmy?" Mac wonders.

"He has a cold so our dear neighbor, Maggie, offered to watch him for us today."

Jenny looks up at Jean. "You don't need to stay, Jean. You should be home with Jimmy."

"I want to be here. Let's get you to Pete." Jean starts to push her wheelchair out the door.

After riding the elevator down a couple flights, Jenny sees Jim standing in the hallway speaking with Dr. Brackett as they approach ICU. She has butterflies darting around in her stomach as she anticipates finally seeing Pete.

Both Jim and Kel turn and greet her as she nears them. "Good Morning, Jenny. How are you doing today?"

"Just, just a little sore." She stutters out with her nerves on edge.

Kel bends down putting a hand on each of the wheelchair arms. "Jenny, don't be frightened by all the machines in with Pete. We are just giving his body some time to recover before weaning him off. You can stay as long as you want. I'll be here for a bit if you have any questions."

"Thank you, Dr. Brackett."

"Are you ready?" Jean asks.

"Yes, please."

Jean pushes her into the room and puts the chair just over a foot away from Pete's bed. She hears a sniffle from below. Jean Reed leans in and hands a couple tissues to Jenny. "I'll just be outside if you need me."

"Thanks, Jean."

Jenny in her hospital gown and robe carefully stands up and steps close to Pete's bed. Her eyes are locked on his face. Even with the bruises and cuts, she looks on adoringly at him. With her left hand she strokes his cheek then runs her hand down his arm. She speaks softly and privately to him. "You promised we'd make it, and we did. However much time you need to get better, I'll be here waiting." She continues to talk with him. "Pete, thank you for protecting me. I felt so safe with you beside me. I've never known anyone as brave as you. It was so hard leaving you behind at the end. I hope you understand why I did it. I couldn't see them hurt you anymore. I thought you'd be safer there." Tears start to roll freely down her cheeks. "Peter Malloy, I love you." Her hand finally stops at his fingertips. She caresses his hand then cups it in hers. She cries softly. Pete's hand squeezes slightly. Jenny jumps back. She notices his eyelids fluttering, but not opening up. She quickly turns toward the door and shouts, "Dr. Brackett, I think he's waking up."

Kel Brackett walks up beside the bed. He pulls out his penlight from his long white coat and checks Pete's pupil reactions with a quick flip of his wrists. "It looks like he is starting to come around. Nurse, I need another sedative!" Kel looks sympathetically at Jenny. "I'm sorry, Jenny. He really needs to stay sedated for now. I can't have him fighting the respirator."

"I understand. Really I do. How much longer will he be on the respirator?"

"A little later today, I'm having new chest films taken. Depending on how they look it will gauge the time he still needs on it." Just then the nurse hands Dr. Brackett another dose of medication. He quickly injects the drug into Pete's running IV fluids.

"Jenny stay as long as you want. I have to make my rounds, but I'll be back to check on him soon."

Jim and Jean come in and stand behind Jenny. Dr. Brackett passes them on his way out. "Jenny, why don't we head back to your room so you can rest a while?" Jean says.

"I don't want him to be alone."

Jean remarks, "It's ok, Jim will stay with him."

Then Jim speaks up, "Us guys will bach it for a bit. Don't worry about us."

"Ok, I guess. I am a little tired." Jean promptly pushes Jenny out of ICU and back to her room. The emotional stress can wear a person out, and it was showing on Jenny.

A few hours later, Dr. Brackett goes ahead with the chest films and the results are promising. The early signs of pneumonia seem to be improving. The antibiotics are doing the job. The fluid in the lungs was removed earlier and no further edema has developed. After meeting with Dr. Early, Kel decides it's time to pull the chest tube. "We'll do another follow up chest shot in two hours and if the lungs still look clear then we can start to wean him off the respirator tonight."

Joe discusses the use of a few different pain medications. "We need to keep him comfortable with those ribs so he will breathe deeply enough to have good expansion of his lungs."

"I agree Joe."

Just a few hours later, the next set of chest films are taken. Joe Early and Kel Brackett discuss the results. "I like how things look. His lung fields are clear," Kel says. "I think he is responding well to the two different antibiotics."

Joe adds, "If we can manage the pain, I think it would be better to get him off the respirator sooner rather than later."

"I'm going to talk with Jim Reed and let him know what we're doing. Can you lay out a schedule of pain injections for the night? He's been getting a low dose of codeine. I would like him to get the first higher dose of Morphine right away."

"I'll take care of it, Kel."

"Thanks, Joe," Kel said as he places an appreciative pat on his friend's shoulder.

Dr. Brackett goes looking for Jim Reed. After not finding him in the ICU waiting area, he darts downstairs to the emergency desk. He sees Dixie giving directions to a student nurse who hustles off with the presence of her intimidating supervisor. He approaches Dixie looking for help. "Dix, have you seen Jim Reed or his sergeant recently?"

"Yes, I saw them heading to the cafeteria with Jenny Walker and Jean Reed about fifteen minutes ago."

"Thanks, sexy." He whispers. "You always have the answers I'm looking for."

"When you talk like that Kel, you're getting overly tired. Have you slept in the last twenty-four hours?"

"I caught an hour nap earlier today."

"Kel, you need to do better than that. Promise me you'll lie down in your office for a couple hours?"

"I really need to follow up on a couple things first. We're about to transition Pete Malloy off the respirator," he says as he turns for the cafeteria.

"That's great news. I'll check in with you later," she says loudly as he disappears down the hall.

As Kel walks into the cafeteria, he stifles a yawn. He sees the group he's looking for at the far end of the room. The area is fairly empty since the dinner rush is long over. It's a little past nine as Kel realizes he never ate himself. He swings by the food counter filled with sandwiches, soups, and fruit. He picks up a red apple then drops it into his coat pocket. He strolls over to the table. "Good evening, folks."

Mac, Jim, Jean, and Jenny all gaze up at him. Jim is first to speak up, "Pete's still doing ok, right?"

"Actually, he is better than ok. He has been doing well since we removed the chest tube three hours ago. The most recent films look good. Dr. Early is with him now. We are lightening the sedation and increasing his pain medications in preparation for him coming off the respirator."

"Is this safe to do?" Jenny tentatively asks.

"It's a gradual process really. The machine switches from a completely automatic ventilation system to a manual/automatic backup state. Pete will need to start breathing on his own, but if he doesn't move the bag enough within a certain period of time, the machine will help. We will be monitoring him closely throughout the transition." After finishing his explanation, everyone at the table stands up with the thought of going up to ICU. "Wait a minute." Kel waves them back down. "I would prefer you say here until I call you. This may take a couple hours or more for him to come off. I want to be able to focus on him and not any visitors."

With a few sighs, the four sadly settle back down in their seats. Jean looks at Jenny, "You need to eat so you can get your strength back." Jenny is just fiddling with her soupspoon and not getting much down.

Kel notices that Jenny is out of the hospital gown and back in regular clothes. "So did Dr. Morton sign your release papers?"

"Yes, about an hour ago."

"You're not going home alone tonight are you? Don't you live in the forest area?"

"Yes, I live in the southern part of Angeles Forest, but the Reed's kindly offered to let me stay with them for a couple days."

"Or as long as you need to," Jean Reed pipes in.

Kel then says, "Excuse me, I hate to run, but I need to get upstairs."

Mac says, "If we stay right here, you'll give us updates on how he's doing, right?"

"You can count on it." Then Kel swiftly walks out.

Back up in the Intensive Care Unit, Joe waits for the arrival of Kel before switching over the status of the respirator. "Go ahead Joe. Let's see what happens." A nurse stands by with additional drugs in case problems develop. A pharmacy of medications are available for respiratory and heart conditions. It would be difficult for family and friends to watch at this time since there can be longer pauses than normal between breaths. As they expected, Pete goes for over a minute before taking his first breath alone. But in the next minute, he takes two. He continues to progress well with the respirator only rarely switching on to aid him. A nurse moves close to apply simple arm restraints in the unlikely case Pete comes to and tries to remove the endotracheal tube.

It's just over an hour later and Pete is routinely moving the bag well with no aid from the respirator for the last twenty minutes. "Kel, I think he is going to do fine."

"I'm really happy with how that went, Joe. I would like to get this trach tube pulled too."

"Kel, let me check his swallowing reflex." Joe reaches over and strokes Pete's eyelashes and they flitter. "I think we're good."

"Go ahead, Joe." Dr. Early unhooks the respirator tubing and then quickly pulls out the endotracheal tube. Joe puts over Pete's mouth and nose an oxygen mask for the time being. The next few minutes the two doctors watch Pete very closely. Pete continues to breathe very well and eases both doctors' worries. The nurse removes the restraints on Pete's wrists with the breathing tube now removed. "Well, I better go share the good news with his friends. Will you stay close by until I'm back?"

"Sure thing, Kel. But maybe you should go lie down for a while. I can keep tabs on Pete here."

"Thanks, Joe. I might take you up on that."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dr. Brackett arrives in the cafeteria with a bit of a skip in his step. Mac, Jim, Jean, and Jenny are still sitting at the same table with cups of coffee in front of them. Kel grabs a nearby chair and swings the seat under him. He leans forward against the chairback with both his forearms. "I'm here to report that Pete Malloy is off the respirator and breathing well on his own. We even pulled the trach tube so now we're just waiting for him to wake up."

The group literally makes a collective sigh of relief. Mac comments, "That's fantastic news."

Jenny tentatively asks, "Can we go up and visit him now?"

"I think one or two people at a time would be fine. If all continues to go well, we might get him moved out of ICU in another day."

Jim, then asks, "How much longer will he be in the hospital?"

"It's hard to say since he will need to stay on IV antibiotics for a few more days. I would hope that he could go home in a week or so if he doesn't have any setbacks."

Jean wonders, "You don't expect any problems do you?"

"No, not at all. He has handled everything we have thrown at him so far. Pete is a strong guy. I think it might be hard to keep him down. Dr. Early is upstairs with him now. If you have a question regarding Pete, please feel free to ask him."

"Dr. Brackett, we can't thank you enough for getting Pete through the past few hours." Jim stands up and reaches out to shake his hand. Kel politely excuses himself and disappears out the door.

After Kel Bracketts' departure, the four of them relocate to the ICU waiting room. Jim questions who is going in to see Pete first. Mac speaks up, "You and Jenny should go in. I'll keep your lovely wife company."

"Thanks, Mac, I appreciate that." With reluctance and excitement both Jenny and Jim walk slowly into Pete's room. Dr. Early is leaning against a wall jotting down some notes on a clipboard. "So how is he, doc?"

"He's doing great. He's just sleeping. Maybe you two should do the same. It's almost midnight you know."

"I think we both need to see him before we could consider leaving tonight," Jenny says.

Jenny cozies up to the bed and is relieved to see the chest and breathing tubes removed from him. Pete is looking more like himself with more color to his face. He seems to be breathing well with not even a mask on at this time. With her free hand she grabs a hold of his. A scary memory flashes through her mind when she sees the burn marks on his wrist. A low groan from Pete grabs her attention back to the present. "Hey there, sleepyhead," she whispers to him.

His eyes flutter open and he turns his face toward her voice. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out at first. He squeezes her hand tightly. "I … " He clears his throat. "I thought… I'd lost you."

Jenny is overwhelmed with emotion. "I'm ok."

He pauses for a second. "But, the fire?"

"I got away and jumped into the river."

Pete keeps gazing into her eyes trying to reassure himself that she's not a dream. "God, you're beautiful."

She can't hold back. She leans down and gives him a brief, but tender kiss on the lips. As she starts to pull away, Pete reaches up and pulls her back in for longer more passionate one. His cracked lip hurts, but his need to quench his thirst for her is more important.

At this moment, Jim feels like he's intruding. He realizes that they both finally know each other is all right.

Jenny sits back up and points out to Pete that he has some other visitors that would love to say hello.

Jim steps up closer to the bed so he can be seen. "Howdy, partner. It's good to have you back."

"When did you go John Wayne on me?" Pete says with a gravelly voice.

"Hey, I'm more like the Lone Ranger and my sidekick Tonto is Jeff Olson, Jenny's boss. We spent the day on horseback looking for you and Jenny yesterday. You probably don't remember, but we found you half in the river."

"About the last thing I remember was breaking free from a tree I was tied to. The flames were intense and I couldn't follow down the path Jenny was on." Pete looks back at Jenny with concern. "Are you really ok? What happened to your arm?"

"I broke it when I fell trying to escape. Stop worrying about me. We need to focus on getting you healthy." She squeezes his hand tightly again. "Let me get someone else whose waiting to see you."

As Jenny walks out, Pete says to Jim, "Partner, thanks for coming. My gut told me, you'd be looking for us. I'd probably not be here if it weren't for you."

"Pete, you would have done the same for me."

"Jim, can you do me another favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you watch out for Jenny until I'm out of here? She went through a lot with those men."

"Of course. She already agreed to come home with us tonight."

"Good."

In walks Jean Reed with Mac right behind her. Both look tired, but have big smiles on their faces. Mac belts out, "Look who's finally awake. It's good to see you, Pete."

"Same here, Mac." An unexpected cough sends a shooting pain through Pete. He takes a moment to catch his breath. "Hi, Jean. Thanks for sending your husband out after me."

"You know Jim. Wild horses couldn't keep him out of the excitement." Jean quickly senses that Pete is fatigued. "We are so happy to see you, Pete, but it's late. You really need to rest and get your strength back."

"Well, I think Jean's right. Pete, just know the boys back at the station are wishing you a quick recovery. I'll check back in with you tomorrow. I need to get your side of the story." Mac reaches down and squeezes Pete's shoulder. "Get some rest. That's an order."

Jean and Mac are on their way out. Jim walks back over for a second. "I'll be by first thing in the morning." Pete raises his hand slightly to wave goodnight.

Jenny is conflicted with wanting to stay, but knowing he should rest. He might not with her there. "Pete when you're ready, I have the perfect front porch for sitting and relaxing on. I'll reserve a spot for you." She runs her hand down along his leg. "Until then."

"Come over here," Pete requests. Jenny wanders back to his side. Pete grabs a hold of her hand and squeezes tightly. "I heard what you said earlier."

"What are you talking about, Pete?" Jenny plays ignorant and her gazes down at the floor.

"I might not have been able to talk, but I heard you talking to me. I remember every word. It goes both ways. I love you too, beautiful."

Dr. Early comes over to the bed to take some vitals from Pete, then notices Jenny. "Young lady, you need to lie down before you fall down from exhaustion." Joe knew she was just released from the hospital.

Jim comes in and puts an arm around Jenny to usher her out. "Let's get you home." Jenny just looks back longingly at Pete. Joe says to all of Pete's friends, "I promise, I'll keep an eye on this one." When Joe turns back around he does a quick assessment of Pete's vitals. "Tell me what kind of pain are you experiencing? On a scale of one to ten, with one being good and ten being bad."

"Maybe four," as he grits his teeth a bit.

"Let me get you another dose of pain meds. I want you to get some rest now. Enough talking for tonight."

"Doc, how long was I out of it?"

"We kept you sedated and on a respirator for just about twenty-four hours."

"What day is it?"

"It's really early Tuesday morning. Now get some sleep."

Pete finally falls asleep, but it isn't the most restful of sleep. The next day he gets settled into a regular room. The constant checks by the nurses become less and come as a big relief for a usually private person. He anxiously waits to see Mac wondering what all he has missed out on especially what happened to the men who held him and Jenny hostage.

Over the next few days, Pete continues to improve. He is up moving around pretty well, except he has to tow along an IV line and bag with him everywhere. Dr. Brackett is determined to keep the pneumonia at bay. In just another day, he can be free of the intravenous medication and switch to just oral dosing. Dr. Early seems to have his pain to a minimum with the right combination of narcotics too. The only time Pete is really suffering is with the coughing episodes. Dr. Brackett arrives early this morning to check in with his patient. "So how are you feeling this morning, Pete?"

"Good enough to get out of here. What do you say, doc? Can you take me off the leash?" He points to the IV line.

"I promise, Pete, that this is the last day on the IV. How are the ribs doing?" Kel goes to palpate the injured area then gets a surprisingly loud groan from Pete.

"Take it easy, doc."

"Just remember, Pete, it's going to take around six weeks for these ribs to completely heal. If I sign those release papers soon, it doesn't mean you're free to go back to duty for a while."

"I understand. I'm sure I'll only get light duty for a few weeks anyway."

"No, sir, when you're released you need at least a couple weeks off the job for recuperation. I don't want to see you back in here with reinjured ribs or worse yet pneumonia."

"Ok, ok, I hear you loud and clear."

A moment later Jim shows up in uniform. "Good morning, Dr. Brackett. How is my partner doing?"

"Getting a little impatient, restless, and difficult I'm afraid."

"Well, that's nothing new. I see that every day in the squad car with him. Have you had your morning coffee yet, Pete? It's not even safe to talk with him till after he gets in a couple cups, doc."

"Alright already. I'm not that bad. Ok, if either of you were tied to a pole for a week, you'd be going stir crazy too."

"Pete, like I said earlier. Just give it another day and we can most likely get you out of here," Dr. Brackett promises. He slips out to make his morning rounds.

"So, Jim, tell me what is going on?"

"I'm assigned to an L-car today which is an improvement after being partnered with Wells yesterday. Later today is the arraignment for Dean Johnson. He is up for armed robbery, assault, and kidnapping to name a few. It's probably going to be a week or more for charges to be brought up on Steve Larson since he is still in the infirmary."

"Jim, is Jenny going to court today?" Pete says in a strained tone.

"Yeah, I think Mac is sending a car over for her."

"I don't want her to be alone. What am I saying? I should be there!" Pete starts to stand up in his hospital gown and robe. He's yanked back toward the bed when his IV line is snagged on the bed railing. His frustration comes to a head and he pulls at the line and the IV bottle comes crashing down shattering all over the floor. "Damn it!"

"Pete, don't move. Let me get some help cleaning this up before you cut yourself." Jim shouts down the hall for some help and a nurse comes running.

"Mr. Malloy, you need to sit back down and don't move." The nurse scolds as she clamps off the IV line so no more blood flashes back into the line. An orderly comes in and begins to sweep then mop up the mess. "Mr. Malloy, we need to get you hooked back up to a new bottle of fluids with medication."

"Not on your life," Pete starts to get belligerent with her.

Jim speaks up, "Come on, Pete, relax. I know you're frustrated. But doc said you could be out of here …."

Pete interrupts, "Don't try to go there, Jim. I need to get out of here. Where is Jenny now?" In the meantime, the nurse goes to find Dr. Brackett.

"Jean drove her over this morning to get her Jeep from the stable."

"I thought she was staying with you."

"She is. I mean she was until today. She is heading back to work tomorrow as far as I know."

"But, she's hurt and should be taking it easy," Pete says with some worry in his voice.

"She's feeling pretty well and her boss has her scheduled to work at the visitor center over the weekend."

"Jim, can you help me out here? Can you please pick up some clothes from my place?"

"Pete, I'm not going to help you out if Dr. Brackett doesn't think it's a good idea."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Pete flashes a look at Jim of pure frustration. He starts running his fingers through his hair wondering how he can get out of here if Jim doesn't help him.

Kel Brackett then appears, "Well, I think my opinion is unbiased, but I can't say the same thing about yours. Pete, I thought we had this worked out earlier. You just need another day of IV antibiotics and then we can see about you leaving after that."

"Well, I changed my mind, doc. I have things I need to do and I'm not getting anywhere by being trapped to this bed and pole."

"Pete, is there something else bothering you?"

Pete just looks away, not wanting Kel Brackett or Jim to see the guilt in his eyes. "No, I'm fine. I just think I'm ready to go.

"Well, I can't really force you to stay, Pete, but it is against my better judgment for you to go now. Jackie, you can remove the catheter. Officer Malloy is going to be released. Pete, let me write you up some prescriptions for pain relief and antibiotics."

"Thanks, doc. Jim can you pick up those clothes now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jim does his part and collects some clothes for Pete. An argument ensues after Pete dresses and then states he wants to go to court.

"Pete, you really need to rest. Mac is not expecting you at the arraignment today."

"I know, but Jenny is going to be there, and I want to be with her."

"Ok, ok, but after that I'm taking you straight home to my place. If I let you overdue it, Jean will have my head."

"Jim, I'll be fine on my own. I appreciate the gesture though. Is my car still at Jenny's place?"

"Yeah, we never took the time to drive it back to your apartment yet."

"Then maybe, I should just ride back to her cabin after court."

"Why don't we see what Dr. Brackett says about you driving first."

Just then, Kel Brackett enters with some slips of paper in hand. "Ok, Pete, here are the prescriptions for the medications you'll need. You can fill them downstairs on your way out. I want to see you back here in a couple days."

Jim speaks up, "Doc, what about Pete driving?"

Kel has a surprised expression on his face. "Well, Pete lets remember you had a concussion, and you might have occasional dizzy spells. You might even have some drowsiness as a side effect from the pain medication. I think you should hold off driving for one week, but we can see how the next couple days go first."

A big sigh comes from Pete, as he feels restricted in a new way. He rubs over his right brow and bruised temple as another headache starts to emerge. "Ok, doc. Jim, we should get going. I don't want to be late for court."

Kel asks, "Aren't you headed home?"

"No, he is determined to go to the courthouse. The arraignment for one of the suspects is today," Jim states.

"Pete, I strongly advise that you rest and keep up on your medication. It is easier to control your pain by being preemptive with regular dosing." Kel gives a watchful look to Jim, in hopes he will manage the situation.

"See you in a couple days, doc," Jim says as he trails quickly after Pete exiting the room.

Out in the hospital garage, the squad car is parked by the doors. Pete instinctively walks over to the driver's side to get in, and then pauses for a moment. _What am I doing? _

Jim speaks up, "Some habits are hard to break."

As Pete slides into the passenger seat, he glances over to Jim. "You are just loving this, huh, partner?"

With a grin, "Hey, doctor's orders. What am I suppose to do?" Jim shrugs his shoulders innocently.

Pete buckles up with a small groan escaping him as the movement results in some discomfort. He closes his eyes and tilts back his head against the seat cushion hoping the pounding headache will subside soon.

Worry creeps back into Jim's thoughts. "Pete, are you sure you're ok?"

Pete without cracking open his eyes says, "I'm fine. Let's get going."

Jim drives out of the garage and into some normal traffic for the city at this time. Before long, both men are walking into the county courthouse and heading to the courtroom. As they near the doors, they see a small huddle of officers talking just outside. As they get close, they see Mac, Walters, and Brinkman gathered around Jenny. Mac glances over and is astonished to see Pete walking in beside Jim. "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"Good to see you too", Pete exclaims.

Jenny rushes over to him and takes his hand. She looks him up and down, "What are you doing here? You're still supposed to be in the hospital on intravenous fluids."

"I guess Dr. Brackett let me out for good behavior."

"Stop kidding, Pete. Why are you pushing it with your health? You don't need to be here today."

"Yes, I do. I needed to be with you."

"Pete, I was planning to come to the hospital after this."

Pete looks deep into her eyes and says, "No, I wanted to be HERE with you." He squeezes her hand tightly and sends an unseen message to her. Just then the doors open to the courtroom and an announcement is made that Dean Johnson's arraignment is about to begin. "Let's talk afterwards," and the two walk in right behind the other officers. It's a small courtroom with only the judge, bailiff, a public defender, and prosecutor in attendance. The benches and desks are a dark walnut color. The room is well lit from the sun shining through the full-length windows on the right side. An officer escorts Dean into the room dressed in navy prison coveralls and handcuffed in front. As he sits down he glares behind him to see both Pete and Jenny in attendance. _I can't believe that cop survived the fire._

The proceedings go quickly and the bottom line, Dean Johnson pleads, "Not guilty" for the multiple counts of assault with a deadly weapon, robbery, and kidnapping. The judge sets a preliminary hearing date and orders the defendant to be kept in custody with no bail.

Jenny lets out the breath she was holding as she hears the judge's decision to hold Dean without bail. Pete puts his arm around her and pulls her in closer. He flinches just a bit from his sore ribs. Then he looks down into her eyes, "Don't you worry about him. He's not going anywhere with all the evidence against him."

The jingles of the handcuffs get Pete and Jenny to look to the front of the courtroom as Dean is being led out. The angry stare by Dean sends chills down Jenny. "Let's get out of here, beautiful." Pete rubs her arm to give her some comfort as they get up to leave. Pete and Jenny stop outside the courtroom to talk with Mac and Jim.

"Looks like we will have a trial here in a couple weeks," Mac states.

"Do you know how long until Steve Larson will go before the judge?" Pete wonders.

"I think it'll be next week for his arraignment," Mac continues.

"Now, Pete, we should be getting you back to my place like I promised Dr. Brackett."

"Jim, I told you I appreciate the gesture, but really I'm fine. I'd like to go back to my place, but I need to get my car first."

"Partner, let's remember what the doctor said about driving. You need to wait a week with your concussion."

Mac speaks up, "Pete, if you need a ride anywhere, I can give you a lift or Mary is home most of the time if you need something."

Jenny finally gets a word in. "Pete, you're welcome to ride home with me and when you're up to it, you can drive your car home. But if not, we can always work out something."

With a questioning look, Pete says, "I thought an officer gave you a ride here."

"No, I figured I needed to get driving again myself. I have to go into work tomorrow for a few hours."

"But, what about your cast and driving a stick shift?"

"Oh, it's not as tough as it looks."

Mac says, "You seem to be a very resourceful lady. Didn't you underhandedly pass your badge to Pete to cut through the leather restraints?"

"Yes, we didn't have much to work with on such short notice."

"Pete, if you're really going to go to Jenny's then I should get back on patrol. I have another four hours before the shift ends." As he looks over to Mac, "I'm hoping to not have to work a double tonight with being short-handed."

"Jim, don't worry. I think we have Wells and Woods back from vacation so we shouldn't need you tonight," Mac explains.

Jim still is very concerned about Pete, but he feels a little more at ease knowing that Jenny will keep a watchful eye on him. He can see the feelings are very strong between the two especially after this last ordeal. It could be really good for Pete to have some quality time alone with Jenny now. He suspects Pete has been burying some emotions from the harsh experience, and he is always reluctant to open up to anyone. "Pete, please call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, partner. I will. See you, Mac. Tell the rest of the guys at the station, I really appreciated them stopping in at the hospital. I'll check in with you soon." Pete reaches out and takes Jenny's left hand, and they walk out together.

With Jenny's dainty fingers half poking out from the cast she gingerly shifts the gears in her Jeep. Not wanting Pete to know her arm is really aching she bites at her lower lip with the last quick move. It's the early afternoon as they come to the last turn before traveling down the driveway to her cabin. There sits Pete's blue Mustang covered in a light layer of dust in front of her cabin. Pete slowly climbs out from the elevated Jeep. He lets out a brief grunt as the subtle movement shifts his sore ribs.

"Why don't you come in and relax on the couch. I'll get you something to drink. Would you like some iced tea or coffee?"

"A cup of coffee sounds just perfect."

As they open up the door, out bounds Sadie with her docked tail just wiggling like a storm. "Hey girl, don't jump on Pete." They both get in a rub before she takes off into the yard. Pete wanders over to the couch and sits down heavily. Without realizing it, exhaustion is over taking him from just the limited activity after leaving the hospital. A few minutes later after messing around in the kitchen, Jenny delivers a cup of steaming black coffee to Pete. "You look tired Pete. If you want to lie down to rest for a little while you are welcome to use my bedroom."

"Oh, no, I'll be fine." He reaches up to her casted hand to pull her down beside him while her other hand is holding a cup of coffee. "Come sit down. I would really like to talk about some things." Jenny plops herself down on the couch just a few inches from him.

"Things? What are you referring to?" She asks with a little worry in her voice.

"I know at the hospital we hadn't really talked about what happened at the park."

"Pete, I don't know if rehashing the ordeal is really going to help either of us."

"I just don't want there to be anything to come between us. Traumatic experiences can have a way of driving people apart, and I don't want that for us."

As Jenny curls up on the couch and sips her cup of coffee she asks, "So, Pete, tell me what feelings are you experiencing?"

Pete peers down into his cup as if a magic response might appear there with the right answer to share. He slowly stutters out, "I don't know Jenny, I felt like I let you down. I wasn't able to protect you from those men and especially Dean. It's my job to protect and serve, and I wasn't even able to protect my girlfriend."

"Pete, you have no reason to feel guilty. I was the stupid one to get off Trooper at the start. Maybe if I hadn't gotten down we wouldn't have been in position to be caught off guard."

"Jenny, I'm sorry. I didn't bring this up so you would feel at fault. We can't second-guess what we did. We survived it and that's the most important thing. I just wish I could have prevented what happened with Dean."

"Pete, you did. If you hadn't yelled and woke up John… I hate to even think what would have happened. To be honest with you, Pete, I felt awful when we left you behind. I was just so worried that if you continued on the trail that you could have had a crisis with your lungs. I would never have suggested it if I thought there was a chance for a fire."

"Honey, you didn't see what happened. Dean kicked some burning embers into the surrounding pine needles. He wanted that fire to happen. He just didn't realize that the winds would bring it down on top of you. It's too bad that the flames claimed Big John and not Dean. The worst part for me was seeing the fire engulf the trail you took. I tried to follow you when I got free, but the heat was just too great."

"Pete, you have proved to me over and over again how brave you are. I would never have forgiven myself if you had died in the fire."

Just then, Sadie startles the two by barking at the screen door wanting in. Jenny sits down her cup and goes to the door. "Ok, Sadie. Come in." The dog runs over to Pete at the couch looking for some attention from him.

"Hey, girl. Let me put this down first." Pete turns and sits his cup on the end table behind him. Pete pats his lap inviting her up and she complies by being half in his lap with her rear legs still on the floor. He lets out a quiet groan from his still tender ribs, but proceeds with scratching and rubbing her fuzzy face. Then suddenly Sadie leaps up to give him a wet kiss.

"Sadie, move over. You're in my spot."

Pete looks up at Jenny with a grin growing across his face. "I can make room for you."

Jenny snuggles up against Pete with her left hand resting lightly on his chest and her cast tuck behind the cushion. "Are you sure you're comfortable in this position?"

"I couldn't be better," as he props his legs up onto the couch.

As they lie quietly together, Pete whispers a question into her ear. "So what's with you going back to work already?"

"My boss knows I like to be busy, and thought I was going stir crazy. He wondered if a few hours over the weekend at the visitor center answering questions might be a good distraction. Who knew I would have a visitor right here at home." Jenny is softly caressing Pete's chest when another thought crosses her mind. "By the way, Mister Malloy, why are you pushing it by leaving the hospital early??? I'm not real pleased with you jeopardizing your health."

"What could be better for my health then lying here with the woman I love?"

"That statement deserves a response." Jenny carefully leans in and places a kiss on his lips.

"Can I have another dose of that medicine?"


End file.
